Girl Meets Erotic Literature
by Autumn Springsteen
Summary: Riley Matthews and her friends are growing teenagers and must learn to deal with their emotions and hormones in some peculiar methods.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys! This is a story of one of my favorite shows ever. It was cancelled in its third season, but I still love the characters and hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter One: Ring Power**_

 _Riley Matthews and Maya Hart sat in the bay window in silence. Maya on the left and Riley on the right as per usual. Riley had her milky brown hair down, straightened, and just touching her shoulders. She wore a pink and purple striped short sleeve top with a pink floral skirt that hung just above her knees and a brown belt. Maya had her long blonde hair down in front of and just past her shoulders and wavy as always. She wore a Lauren Moshi Kinzington Jefferson Airplane Vintage Crop Tank with a Nasty Gal Flower Trip Bomber Jacket over it and black pants._ _The window sat open letting in rays of mid-day sunshine and a gentle breeze that pushed past the curtains that lay against the slightly dusted glass. Riley had a huge grin on her face as she kicked her feet back and forth leaning her head from left to right. She quietly hummed a tune as well. On the other hand, Maya sat slouched with a grimace that only her friends could come to love when she did it. She sighed looking over at her best friend._

" _Riles, what are we doin?" She asked. "We're sitting. Can't two girlfriends just sit down and enjoy life for a moment." Riley said widening her smile and putting her arms out in front of her. "You know what? You're right. Except, it's been...Oh i don't know...twenty moments." Maya said looking down at her invisible watch. "You we're counting the time?" Riley asked. "I was counting how many times you swung your feet in joy." Maya smiled sarcastically. Riley smiled happily. Maya couldn't help but melt at the sight of Riley's smile. Ever since they officially started dating, Maya's been more accepting of her feelings for her best friend. "Aw, Peaches, I love it when you make that face." Maya said with a puppy dog look as she caressed Riley's cheek. "Aw, thanks, babe." Riley said caressing Maya's hand. Riley gasped. "I'm saying babe now! Are we growing up too fast?" She turned to Maya seeming genuinely afraid. Maya giggled with laughter staring at her. "I love you." She admitted. Riley calmed down._

" _I love you too." She replied looking her back in the eyes. The two leaned forward and crashed their lips against each other. Riley held Maya's face as Maya held Riley's hips pulling her closer. Maya reached a hand up running her fingers through Riley's hair. Riley pushes Maya's hair behind her ears as the two battled with their tongues. Riley leaned back as Maya followed keeling lip contact. Riley laid on her back on the cushions of the bay window as Maya hovered over her. Riley pulled Maya's jacket off as Maya put her arms behind her. The jacket slid off and onto the floor. May unbuttoned her pants as she quickly took them off throwing them down on top of her jacket which also lay on the hardwood floor leaving the girl in her crop tank and her black panties. She kissed Riley again as their bodies grinded against each other. Maya started to pull Riley's top up showing some skin on her upper stomach. Riley spread her legs as Maya got between them. She kissed her again as she reached down and under the girl's skirt._

" _Ooh, Riles. You're so wet." Maya moaned rubbing her panties underneath. Riley closed her eyes and put her head back. "Yes." She moaned in response to the sensation. Maya pulled Riley's pink panties to the side as she started to rub her clit ferociously. "Oh shit!" Riley moaned even louder grabbing the windowsill behind her. "Yeah, you like that?" Maya groaned arching her back as she played with her self as well. "Fuck, Maya!" Riley moaned. she slid back and forth on the bench in pleasure. Just then, Maya slipped a finger into her innocent pussy. Riley gasped kicking the cushions on the bench with her boots and moaning. "Oh, yes!" She ran her fingers through her own hair as Maya pumped now two fingers in and out of her vagina. Maya fastened her pace as Riley moaned and moaned. Riley screamed as she came all over Maya's hand. Maya took her hand out of Riley's panties and looked at her seductively. "Where are you're parents, Riles?" She asked. Riley panted a bit._

" _On a date." She said holding her head and looking up at the ceiling. "And Auggie?" Maya asked. "He's with a babysitter." Riley replied looking up at her lover. "Why?" She asked. Maya paused. She then stuck her fingers in her mouth licking Riley's juices clean off of her skin. She winked at Riley. "You are so sexy." Riley said holding Maya's knees. "Damn right." Maya said getting down on her stomach between Riley's legs. "What are you do-Ooooh..." Riley moaned as Maya licking from the bottom of her entrance to the top. She shivered as the sensation traveled up her spine. Maya stuck her tongue inside of her wet hole. She curled her tongue and hooked it running it along her inside walls. Riley punched and kicked the bench and windowsill as she moaned louder than ever grinding her pussy on Maya's mouth. "Babe, the window's open." Maya said coming up. "I don't care! Let them hear!" Riley replies as she pushed Maya's head back down into her pussy. "Ooooh, fuck!" She screamed in pleasure._

 _Maya played with her g-spot as Riley's eyes rolled back and her head gawked. Her back arched as she came again all over Maya's face. Maya came up licking her lips and smirking at her best friend. Riley panted out of breath. "Fuck." She said softly as her chest heaved. Riley sat up and kissed Maya passionately. Maya felt her chest squeezing Riley's c-cup breasts. Riley rubbed Maya's black panties as Maya moaned into her mouth. "My turn." Riley said flipping Maya over on all fours on the bench. Maya's head hung out the window as Riley sat on her knees behind her. She pulled Maya's panties down and off revealing her also dripping pussy. Riley squeezed Maya's ass cheeks slapping them around. "Riley!" Maya grinned as she felt the breeze on her face of the fresh air outside. Riley lapped at her lover's hole as Maya moaned softly. She then added a finger along with her tongue. "Woah. Riley where'd you learn that?" Maya asked trying to look back at her, but the window and curtains were in the way._

 _Riley just giggled into her pussy. Riley sat up and stuck two fingers in Maya's pussy pumping them in and out. Maya's moans grew louder. "Shit, Riles. I think you're actually gonna make me cum." Maya said biting her lip while she was thrusted forward by every entrance. Riley got an idea. She leaned down and licked Maya's perky little butthole as Maya gasped. She grabbed onto the metal of the fire escape as she struggled to breath. Riley's tongue rung round and round the rim of her asshole. "Fuck, baby!" Maya moaned as she twitched uncontrollably cumming all over Riley's hand. "Holy shit." Maya panted out of breath. "Everything okay?" A voice asked. Maya looked up to see Lucas Friar sitting on a stair of the fire escape. He wore a black crew neck t shirt with a brown leather hoodie over it and black jeans with black steel toe boots. "Huckleberry!" She said surprised. Lucas chuckled walking over to the window slowly. He squatted down to Maya's level._

" _What are ya doin?" He smiled knowing what the two were doing. "Uh, nothing." Maya stuttered. Riley panted poking her head through the window as well. "Heeeey, Babe!" Riley said nervously. Lucas chuckled looking down. "Well, I'll leave y'all to it." He said taking Maya's chin and kissing her softly. Maya bit her lip as the two of them watched their boyfriend descend the fire escape. "Bye, Lucas!" Riley called down to him. "Bye, honey!" He called back playfully leaving the alleyway. "Do you think he's okay with us doing this without him?" Riley asked. "Riles, you know Ranger Rick as much as I do. He knows we both love him. Besides, if it bothers you that much, you can make it up to him later." Maya said climbing back into the bay window. Riley followed close behind. "Really? Even if you're not there?" She asked. "Of course. Riley, the whole point of this three-way relationship is that we trust that each of us loves each of us equally." Maya explained. Riley nodded. "I hope you're right." She replied._

" _I know I'm right." Maya said looking Riley up and down. The two clashed mouths again as Riley pushed Maya onto her back. Cut to the two scissoring on the bay window bench. Riley moaned loudly as Maya bit her lip moaning quietly. Riley squeezed her breasts through her top. Maya pulled her top up to show her stomach as she played with her clit. "Fuck, Riles." She sat sitting up. She spread Riley's legs and knelt in between them. She put her pussy against her's and began thrusting fast. The two moaned in sync as they screamed in climax. Maya fell over Riley laying next to her on the bench. The both of them out of breath. "That was fun." Riley said with a wide smile staring at the ceiling. "Yeah." Maya panted. "Yeah, it was." She smirked._

 ** _Let me know if you have any pairing suggestions in the r &r's!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to take my time with this chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter Two: My Moment**_

The _school bell rang as Riley shut her locker with a big smile on her face. "I assume your expression of facial ecstasy is due to an event that has recently occurred?" A voice asked from behind her. Riley turned to see her two favorite geniuses hand in hand in front of her. "Oh, Smackle. You can't always explain feelings with science." Riley put a hand on her shoulder. "Lucas sent you another poem text, didn't he?" Farkle asked. "Yes, he did and it was very sweet." Riley turned away from the two smiling and throwing her arms up. She turned back to face them. "As I anticipated, all emotions can be explained by science." Smackle added smirking. "Smackle, look into Farkle's eyes." Riley demanded. Smackle turned to look at him. She sighed slouching and staring into his irises. "Hehehehehe..." She giggled uncontrollably. "Explain that." Riley smiled. "I can only describe my feelings for my mate as...Bluoylalaloo!" She blurted our wiggling around. Farkle and Riley laughed._

" _Don't worry Isadora. I too feel bluoylalaloo when I look at you." Farkle assured her putting his arm around her. Smackle Hugged him. "Aww." Riley said smiling. "That's it. That's it! I cannot handle women anymore." Zay stood next to the trio. "Why, Zay? What happened?" Riley asked. "So, I'm talking to this girl and I'm tellin her how I feel about her." Zay explained. "Oh boy." Riley said. "All I said was that I wanted to be with her for the rest of our lives." Zay continued. "And she says..."I don't even know your name!" He explained. "Zay, what's her name?" Farkle asked. "I don't know. I never talked to her before." Zay replied. The three all looked at each other. "Anyway, I'm done with girls. I will never like another girl again." Zay said putting his foot down. "Hiiii, Zaaaay..." A beautiful cheerleader walked by waving at him. Zay looked at his friends. "Starting tomorrow." He said before running after the girl. Lucas and Maya walked up to the group holding hands._

" _Hand holding!" Riley exclaimed pointing at the two. "Yup." Maya said swinging their arms. "Without me?" Riley sulked. "Riles, were not gonna walk down the hall with all three of us holding hands." Maya said. Zay ran back up the steps and stopped in front of his friends panting out of breath. "She's fast." He said holding his knees. "Damn cheerleaders." He said. He stood up. "Riley, just because I hold Maya's hand doesn't mean I love you any less." Lucas said stepping in front of her and rubbing her arms. Riley leaned her head against his chest. "Yeah, and it doesn't mean I do either." Maya stepped between them kissing Riley passionately. "Okay, this is just weird at this point." Zay said pointing at the three. "It's not weird. It's just a taboo and mostly unexplored form of relationship in the United States." Farkle explained putting his hands in his back pockets. "In the United States?" Maya asked. "You see, it's a popular culture in middle eastern countries to have what is called a polygyny." Farkle explained._

" _I thought polygons where shapes." Maya said confused. Farkle chuckled. "Polygyny. It's when more than two people are married to each other. Or...in this case dating." Farkle motioned to the three. The bell rung again as they all looked at each other walking to history class which they still had together in their sophomore year. The six teens walked into the room and all sat at their desks as well as the other students. "Okay, class. Today, we're going to learn about relationships." Cory said excitedly as he stood in front of the class. The word "Relationships" was written in big letters on the chalk board behind him. "Oh, boy." Riley said. "Damn it, Matthews!" Maya banged on her desk. "What'd I do?" Cory asked confused. "Well, ya opened ya mouth." Zay said smiling. "Sir, with all due respect. What do relationships have to do with history?" Lucas asked. "Funny you should ask that, Lucas." Cory smirked pacing around the room. "Does anybody know the answer to Mr. Friar's question?" He asked. Farkle raised his hand._

" _Minkus!" Cory exclaimed excitedly. Farkle smiled. "Well, Sir, relationships are what cause most events in the world such as wars and alliances." Farkle explained confidently. "Right, but is that all?" Cory asked pointing at Farkle. "What do you mean, Sir? I know everything." Farkle said getting defensive. "I'm sorry, Farkle, but your not entirely correct." Cory told him. "Yeah well, you're not entirely a genius level intellect." Farkle rebutted. "You tell him, shnookums!" Smackle exclaimed behind him as they high fived. "Relationships are basically the foundation for all of history itself. Without them, no one would know each other...or even trust them." Zay explained. "Yes! Thank you, Zay!" Cory exclaimed. "How do you know so much about relationships?" Maya asked looking back at him. "When you've had your heart broken as many times as me...it gives you a certain space for wisdom." Zay said looking off at nothing. "I'm a shattered man." He mumbled. Lucas patted his shoulder in comfort._

" _There are different types of relationships that exist in our world. Some business...and some personal." Cory explained walking back to the front of the class. "Dad..." Riley warned him. "But, they aren't the only types of relationships." He continued anyway. "Some people choose to have relationships with multiple people." He said. "Okay, yeah this is about us." Maya said looking down. "You bet your butts it is!" Cory smiled wide. "Sir, if I may say so-" Lucas said. "You may not!" Cory interrupted him playfully. "I love your daughter and Maya equally...and I could never choose between them." He explained. Cory paused. "This isn't just about Ranger Rick, Matthews. It's about us too." Maya said pointing to Riley and herself. "Right. Your bisexuality." Zay said from the back. The girls smirked at each other. Cory smirked as well. "It seems like you kids have this all figured out." He said nodding. The bell rung as everyone got up. "Girls." He stopped the two on their way out._

" _I want you to know that no matter who or what gender you like...I'll always support you." He said. "Aw, thanks Daddy." Riley said hugging him. "Yeah, thanks, Cory." Maya said. "Maya...you never call me Cory." He said pleasantly surprised. "I've always known your name. I like you very much." Maya replied as they hugged as well. The girls left the room as Cory looked at his classroom. "The first lesson I didn't need to teach." He said before turning off the lights and leaving. Riley walked in her front door to see her mother and father all dressed up. "What's the occasion? Did Dad do something again?" Riley asked. "No. Wait. Did I?" Cory asked his wife nervously. "No...not yet." Topanga said looking at him menacingly. Cory shivered. "Yee!" He said. "We're going on date. Auggie's in his bed sleeping and you should go to bed too. You have school tomorrow." Topanga said grabbing her purse and walking up to her daughter kissing her on the forehead._

" _Mom, I shouldn't have a bedtime. I'm about to be sixteen for crying out loud." Riley scoffed smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry. As long as you still sleep with a bunny rabbit night light, you have a bedtime." Topanga replied playfully holding her daughter's shoulder. "We love you, sweetheart. Try not to stay up too late." Cory said kissing his daughter on the forehead as he and his wife left the apartment. Riley sighed walking slowly down the hall to her door. She couldn't help but notice a sudden fragrance of strawberry in the air. She looked down to see a faint orange-ish light flickering under her door. She turned the knob and pushed it open as she was taken back. There stood Lucas standing beside the foot of her bed smiling at her. He wore a gray v-neck tee with dark panel shoulders and light blue denim jeans with brown dress shoes as usual. The lights were all off except for candles that were sprinkled about the teenage girl's bedroom._

 _Rose petals scattered across the carpet and romantic music playing in the background. "Lucas...what are you doing here?" Riley struggled to ask as she was speechless. "I...thought I'd surprise you. Do you like it? I mean-if you don't like it, that's okay I mean I can go if you wa-" He rambled nervously. "Lucas." Riley interrupted him. Lucas looked at her. "It's perfect." She said smiling at him. Lucas exhaled relieved. Riley put her stuff down. "Well, I got pink rose petals because I know those are your favorite and I got strawberry candles cause I know THOSE are your favorite too." He rambled again. Riley cut him off by kissing him passionately. She held both sides of his face as he wrapped his arms around her back. Riley broke the kiss. "The best thing you got me was you." She said as they looked into each other's eyes closely. Lucas paused. "Riles, I don't want you to think that I love you any less than Maya." He explained. "I don't." Riley shook her head smiling. "I trust you." She said._

 _Lucas smiled at her as she kissed him again, this time backing him up onto the bed. She pushed him back as he plopped down on the comforter. "Woah." He panted. "Yeah, woah." Riley said fiddling with his belt. "Lucas put his head back. Riley." He said. She continued to unbuckle it. "Riley!" He said a bit louder sitting up. Riley stopped. He looked at her for a moment. She shook her head sighing and sitting next to him. "No, Riley, it's not what you think." He said. "Then, what is it?" She asked pushing her hair behind her ear. Lucas paused again. "I want this night to be about you." He said. Riley looked at him. "I don't want you to lift a finger." He said standing and getting in front of her. He knelt down by the bed and spread her legs pulling her closer. He lifted the skirt of her red dress to reveal her matching panties. He pulled them off and dropped them on the floor. He put his face close to her exposed and clean shaven vagina. He softly left kisses up her thigh as she moaned putting her head back._

" _Baby." She said softly running her fingers through his hair. Lucas lightly licked her pussy lips as she shivered. "Ooh..." she muttered. Lucas stuck his tongue inside of her. Not too little. Not too much. He made sure not to hurt his precious princess. Riley moaned taking off her army green jean jacket that was on over her dress. She pulled her dress all the way up showing more of her pelvis and hips. Lucas took a better hold of her waist as he plunged his tongue deeper inside of her. "Fuck." She whispered as her body moved with his motions. He lightly nibbled her clit as she gasped gripping the sheets. "Lucas! You're gonna make me cum!" She exclaimed in ecstasy. The door opened as the two jumped apart. Auggie entered the room with his arms out in front of him and his eyes closed. Almost like a zombie. He sighed in his sleep talk. "Oh, Riley. That's okay. You didn't have to get me hot cocoa." He muttered snoring between words._

 _He marched over to her desk and picked up the candle before putting his head back and pretending to drink it. He put it down smacking his lips and groaning in pleasure. "That was good cocoa." He said before turning around and leaving. "Good night, Riley." He said. "G-Good night Auggie!" Riley nervously called after him as he left the room. He shut the door. "Oh, Ava, you didn't have to get me a doggy bowl." He said followed by the flush of a toilet. Riley seemed worried of what he just drank from. Lucas chuckled pushing her back down. "I'm sorry about that. He never usually sleep walks." She said looking down at her man. "Don't worry about it." Lucas said. "Besides, he won't be the only one put to sleep tonight." He said. "What do you mean?" Riley asked. Before she could think, Lucas pushed his tongue back in her pussy and hooked it at the entrance hitting her g-spot. Her back arched as she screamed in pleasure. She felt herself squirt inside of her boyfriend's mouth._

 _Lucas happily licked it up standing to his feet. He helped Riley up as she struggled to balance from that orgasm. Lucas helped her take her dress off as she lifted her arms. He threw the dress to the side leaving her in just her red lacy bra. "Wow, Riley. These have gotten big." He said cupping her breasts through her bra. "Thank you Lucas. I must admit I do feel a bit self conscious about them. She said holding them as well. Lucas' smile faded. "Riley, don't you ever think bad about yourself. You are one of the most beautiful girls in the world. And no one should ever tell you different." He told her looking into her eyes in the pale moonlight from the bay window. "Is the other one Maya?" She asked smiling. "You know it is. You love her the same way." Lucas said smirking. "Which one of us do you think is more beautiful?" Riley asked. "Well, which one of US do you think is more beautiful?" Lucas asked her smiling back. "Good point." She replied. They both giggled in unison as they clashed lips again._

 _Lucas pushed her back on the bed falling just above her. He kissed her passionately hovering over her on the mattress. Riley helped him pull his shirt off revealing his toned upper body in the candle light. "Hehehehe..." Riley giggled uncontrollably feeling his chest and abs. Lucas chuckled. He reached behind her back unclasping her bra and pulling it off letting Riley's 34C breasts fall beautifully. Lucas groaned taking in the visual beauty of Riley's nude body sprawled on her bed. He kissed her lips and slowly made his way down her neck leaving hickies on her soft, smooth skin. He slowly made his way to her tan breasts. He took one in his mouth as he sucked on her brown nipple delighted by the taste. He swirled his tongue around her nipple as she giggled squirming beneath him. He repeated his actions on her left breast. He then made his way down her stomach and stuck his tongue in her belly button making her laugh again._

 _He jumped up and pulled his pants down revealing his navy blue boxer briefs. "Aww. You wear briefs." Riley's eyes lit up with adore. "Don't laugh at me." Lucas said insecurely. "I would never." She gasped. She then broke out into playful laughter. "Oh, really? That's how it is?" He asked smiling uncontrollably. No one made him laugh like Riley did. Except for Maya. But, no one made him MELT like Riley did. He always had a weakness and it was her. He tickled her as payback as she laughed squirming around. He picked her up and threw her against her pillows as he jumped on top of her. "You're so strong." She said feeling his arms. Lucas stared down into her pupils. "Are you my hero?" She asked running her fingers up his shoulder. "I don't know. That depends on if you want me to be." He muttered close to her face. "Are you gonna protect me?" She asked. "Always." He said without hesitation. They kissed deeply again as Lucas reached down pulling down his briefs letting his 8 inch monster hang._

" _You're so big." Riley said looking down and stroking his erect cock. Lucas groaned and closed his eyes. He let her play with it for a moment before positioning himself at her entrance. "Okay, Riles. This is gonna hurt. A lot. But, I promise it'll feel good soon after, okay?" He asked her seeming concerned. She put her arms around his neck. " I trust you." She said as they touched foreheads. Lucas slowly pushed the head of his dick inside of her as she yelped quietly. He pushed in a couple of inches as her jaw dropped and she gasped. "Is it too much?" Lucas asked seeming concerned. "N-No. K-Keep going." She replied. "You sure?" He asked. "Mhm." She squinted hard as he pushed in a few more inches. Soon, he was entirely submerged within his lover's womb. He looked down to see not an inch of his member outside of her uterus. "Lucas..." Riley whimpered. "Don't worry, Riley." He said huskily in her ear. He slowly pulled out and pushed back into her with as much gentle ease as possible._

 _He didn't want to hurt his princess. After a few more thrusts, Riley started to moan. "Lucas...it's starting to feel...good." She moaned cutely turning him on even more. Lucas reached behind him and pulled the covers over his back enveloping them in the warm underneath of the comforter. Lucas leaned down and kissed her passionately as he began to thrust harder. Riley started to wince and moan more as he picked up pace. Lucas groaned deeply as she whimpered at his mercy. The crickets in the night almost echoed through the room. Everything went blurry to Riley. She looked up to see her lover panting over her and thrusting into her pelvis. Lucas groaned as he leaned forward letting out a rather loud moan. He twitched inside of her as he fell beside her on the bed. Riley panted as well feeling her own recent orgasm dripping down her thigh. "That...That was amazing." Riley managed to muster the words. "Yeah...Yeah, it was." Lucas looked over at her. "Wait." Riley sat up. Lucas looked up at her concerned._

" _You didn't wear a condom!" She said worried. Lucas smirked. He reached under the blanket and pulled out a blue condom that flourished colorfully in the moonlight. "How did you put it on so fast?" She asked. "Riley, Maya doesn't call me QuickDraw for nothing." He said. He and Riley laughed as she layer her chest on his head. He put his arm around her as they closed their eyes. "Lucas?" She asked staring out her open bay window. "What?" He asked with his eyes still closed tired out of his mind. "It's funny about these things. These...Moments that we have with certain people." She explained. Lucas opened one eye and raised an eyebrow wondering what she was trying to say. "Moments that make you believe that you could spend forever with somebody." She finished looking up at him. Lucas could help but smile into her chocolate brown eyes that glistened in the pale light shining through the window. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as they both closed their eyes drifting off into a deep and deserved slumber._

 ** _Phew! That was a bit of a long one, huh? lol I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, leave any further suggestions in the r &r's! I really appreciate your support and it means the world to me that you all enjoy this story._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Cactus Pete**_

 _Riley's eyes slowly blinked open. She heard birds chirping as the yellow sunlight hit her retinas. She flinched from the bright rays of sunshine through the bay window. She glanced down to see a manly hand on her chest that was connected to a rather vascular arm which traveled around her neck and connected to a handsome hunk of a tenth grader fast asleep next to her. Riley smiled softly as she watched her boyfriend sleep peacefully. The night before had been more magical than she could've ever dreamed for the two. Riley paused as her calm face quickly turned to concerned. She tapped Lucas' chest. "Lucas. Sweetie, wake up." She whispered desperately trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes to see her beautiful face in the morning light and her fluorescent brown hair flowing past her shoulders. "Hey, honey." He caressed her chin with his thumb. "Lucas, we have to get up now. We have school in twenty minutes." She said. "Wait. What?" He jumped up now awake as ever. Riley's door opened._

" _Riley, I made you pancakes!" Cory said excitedly stepping into the room. His smile quickly faded when he saw his daughter and her boyfriend sitting up in the same bed, under the same sheets, at seven forty in the morning. Riley sat with no clothes on covered by the sheet that she held against her chest. Lucas sat up shirtless with his legs under the sheets, presumably without pants on. He stood speechless. "Sir, I can explain." Lucas said trying to calm him. "What?!" Cory exclaimed. Lucas leaped out of the bed wearing nothing but his briefs as he dashed across Riley's bedroom towards the bay window. Cory dashed after him with surprising speed for an almost middle aged man. Lucas unthinkingly dolphin dove out of the window without any second thought. Cory stopped at the window. "Lucas!" Riley jumped worried about her boyfriend who just plummeted several stories. Mid air, Lucas grabbed onto the ledge of the fire escape as his body fell under him._

 _He swung down hitting his side on the rail of the fire escape. Holding on with only one arm dangling stories high above an alleyway. "I'll get you, my pretty! And your little girlfriend too!" Cory growled down at him from the window. Lucas looked down at the height he was suspended from and sighed shaking his head. He started to climb back onto the fire escape. Riley stormed into the classroom as everyone else already sat in their seats. She sat down aggressively as her father entered the room behind her shutting the door and locking it. "What's the matter, Riles?" Maya asked sitting up noticing the absence of their boyfriend. "We'll talk about it later, Maya." Riley said seeming angry at her father. "Nobody move!" Cory exclaimed childishly stepping in front of the class. "Today, I wanna teach you about behavior." He started to lecture. Out of the corner of her eye, Riley saw someone stand in the window of the classroom door. It was Lucas. She was happy to see that he was okay._

 _Now fully clothed of course. "I wanna teach you about following the rules." Cory continued. Lucas tried the knob, but it was locked. He walked away from the door as Riley seemed worried. "But, most importantly, I wanna talk about...RESPECT!" He slammed down on Riley's desk. "What's going on, Matthews? Where's Huckleberry?" Maya asked also seeming concerned for her boyfriend's well being. "I caught them!" Cory replied. "What?" Maya asked. "This morning, I caught them. I walk in the door and there they are...rude and in nude." He scowled at his daughter. Just then, Lucas tapped on the window. Cory looked over to see the young man at the outside window. "How'd he get out there?" Farkle asked. "Why'd he get out there?" Smackle followed up with another question. "I think I have a good idea of what happened." Zay said sighing. "Really? Well, could ya tell me because I have no idea." Maya turned and asked him._

" _Last night, Riley and Lucas slept together...naked...in her bed. There's not much to understand." Zay explained shrugging. Cory opened the window letting Lucas inside as he crawled through. "Riley, is this true?" Maya asked turning to her girlfriend. "Perhaps." Riley responded staring at the interaction between her father and her boyfriend. Lucas stood up straight in front of Cory. "What do you want?" Cory asked scowling at him. "Sir, I'm sorry you had to see what you saw this morning." Lucas pleaded to his teacher. Cory looked at him for a moment before punching Lucas straight in the face. Lucas' face barely budged as he turned back to Cory unaffected. "Ow!" Cory held his hand in pain. "What are you a statue?!" He exclaimed. "Are you happy, Sir?" Lucas asked clutching his book bag strap. "No, I'm not happy!" Cory groaned grabbing a pack of ice out of his drawer and placing it on his knuckles which were now swelling._

" _Dad, you can get in serious trouble for that!" Riley exclaimed referring to her father's assault on Lucas. "It's okay, Riley." Lucas assured her as he wasn't hurt at all. "No! It's not okay!" Riley replied standing up. "I'm sixteen, Dad. I'm growing up. It's time you start treating me like the adult that I'm becoming." She stated strongly. "Riley, you can't have sex. You're too young for sex." Cory said sitting on his desk holding the ice to his hand. "Mr. Matthews, I would never force your daughter to do something that she didn't want to do." Lucas told him face to face. Cory stared at him for a moment. "Detention, Mr. Friar." He said walking behind his desk and sitting down. Lucas sighed walking to his own desk. "With all due respect, Mr. Matthews, how could you be punishing Lucas when you just assaulted him in front of all of us?" Farkle asked sternly. "Did you see what just happened? If anyone got assaulted, it's me!" Cory held up his hand with the ice attached. Lucas shook his head._

 _Smackle turned to look at Lucas. "Your body's durability is remarkable." She said holding his chin and examining his face. "Clearly, Cory put all of his strength into that punch, which trust me isn't saying much." She explained. "Hey." Cory said. "And yet, you seem to have no physical reaction to the stimuli. Fascinating." She said turning back around. Maya looked back at Lucas as he smiled softly at her. She smiled back. "Mr. Matthews." She said calmly. "Yes, Ms. Hart? You have something to say as well?" He asked. "I do." She replied. She stood up at her desk. "I also had sex with your daughter." She admitted. The whole class gasped. Cory's face seemed betrayed. "How could you, Maya?" He asked at a loss for words. "Riley is growing up and she's old enough to make her own decisions. I just...couldn't lie to you anymore." Maya said. Cory sat for a moment in silence in order to process what he was hearing right now. "Detention, Ms. Hart." He said disappointed._

 _The bell rang as he was reluctantly the first one out the door. Everyone left as well. Cut to after school in the classroom. Lucas sat alone in the dark room with no one in sight. Maya stepped through the doorway and lightly knocked on the oak wood frame. Lucas looked up as she smiled. She wore a yellow contemporary collared blouse with dark blue skinny jeans and golden chains around her waist. "It's not your fault, Lucas." She said walking further into the room. "It seems like it is." He replied. "I shouldnt've went to her house last night. That was stupid of me." He shook his head looking down. Maya stood next to him and waited for him to move. Lucas looked up at her and moved his chair back allowing her to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his head as he leaned it on her chest. "Aww, did the bad man hurt your feelings." She stroked the back of his head as he inhaled deeply through his nose. She smelled of dandelions._

" _It's not about Cory. It's about Riley. I wonder if she even wanted me there in the first place." He complained. "Hey, you listen to me." Maya gripped him by his collar. "When it comes to her, you are the most gentle and kind man I've ever seen." Maya told him to his face. Lucas chuckled. "Thanks, Maya, but that doesn't exactly sound right coming from you" he said looking down. "Hey." She told him again. "I love you for who you are when it comes to everyone else. You don't take any shit when it comes to your friends. When it comes to me. There is no one I'd rather call myself in love with than you." She said sternly. Lucas stared at her in the eyes as the Sun set in the window. The two kissed softly as Lucas held her face. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before they broke apart slowly. "Speaking of which, where is Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked. The two stood up and looked around to see nobody in sight. "I don't think he'd want to stay here with us after what we told him." Maya said. Lucas nodded._

" _Hey, let's go look around while we're here." Maya smiled taking his hand. "Maya, I don't think we should-" He tried to protest, but she pulled him out of the room and into the hall. The hall was dark as it slowly slipped into evening. The building was silent except for the couple's clopping footsteps. "Look!" Maya ran down the steps and into the hole that they stood in their freshmen year. Lucas followed her. "Remember this place?" She asked. "Yeah. I hated this place." Lucas told her. Maya sucked her teeth looking at him. "Come on, Sundance. It ain't that bad." She said taking his hands. Lucas smirked at her. "Let's do it." She said. "W-What?" Lucas asked. "Right here. Right now." Maya explained stepping back. "Maya, were in school. They probably have security cameras." Lucas argued. "Then, let em watch." She responded. Lucas looked at her for a second as he smiled into her eyes not being able to resist her rebelliousness._

 _He quickly grabbed Maya's wrists throwing her against the wall and gripping her throat. Maya gasped for air. "Is this what you want?" He growled smelling her hair. She tried to say something through her constricted wind pipes. "M-More." She muttered. Lucas quickly let go of her throat and kissed her violently. The two clashed tongues as they threw each other all around the hole hitting walls and railings. Lucas pinned Maya's arms up against the wall behind her kissing her roughly. She loved being physically dominated by the Texan. Lucas' eyes filled with passion as he saw the pale beauty in the matching light from outside. "I want you to fuck me." She groaned. "Maya." Lucas said. "I said I want you to fuck me, you...Cactus Pete Ranger Rick Huckleberry Huh Hurr Huh Hurr Hurr." She mocked him. This only persuaded him more. Lucas grunted as he pulled down her skinny jeans to her ankles followed by his own. He lifted the young woman up with ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

" _Oh!" She yelled as she felt his erect length penetrate her wet hole. She lowered down further onto it moaning sensually. Lucas thrusted up into her as they both moaned in unison. The silent school was filled with the sounds of heated and passionate love which echoed through the halls. Maya moaned femininely as she bounced on his rock hard cock. Lucas bit on her neck leaving love marks on her pale supple skin. Her blonde hair bounced wildly along with her body. Lucas fastened his pace as he let her down before he could cum. He turned her around to face the wall as she placed her palms against the cold concrete. Lucas took a hold of her hips from behind. "That's another reason I love both you and Riley." He said pushing his length back inside of her pussy from the back. "Oh, fuck what's that?" She asked moaning as he thrusted into her slowly. "Riley's got the nice rack. While you..." Lucas panted. He took a hold of her rather plump ass. "You got the fuckin caboose."_

 _Lucas proceeded to pummel her pussy hard slamming into her ass. Maya cried in pleasure as she grabbed her lover's strong arms which wrapped around her. "Fuuuuck!" She screamed through the building as her man clapped her cheeks on the cluttered platform. "Holy shit! I'm gonna cum!" He pulled out stroking his shaft fast. Maya quickly turned around and lowered to her knees. The cowboy blew his load all over the beauty's face in the scattered blue moonlight. "Fuck, Maya." Lucas groaned as she sucked his cock cleaning it off. She came up followed by a popping sound her mouth made on his member. She kissed him intensely. Lucas placed his hands on her sides pushing her blouse up a bit. The two broke apart panting out of breath. "Wanna go again?" She asked. "Fuck, yeah." Lucas replied without hesitation. Maya nodded and leaned against a different wall as the camera pans out and fades to black._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! A lot of y'all have been asking for a threesome chapter. so here ya go!**_

 _ **Chapter Four: Triangle**_

 _Riley sat on her bed in her silent room. No one around. The bay window was now shut and locked. Her family was in the kitchen. Auggie was doing his third grade homework and Topanga was helping him with it. Cory was grading papers in his usual seat. Cory sighed dropping his pen and looking forlorn. "Aww, what's the mattah honey?" Topanga held his chin up. "They messed me up, Pangy." He said with a puppy dog face. "Pangy?" Auggie asked smiling. "That's what it was before you got here." Cory said scowling at Auggie. "Yee!" Auggie scoffed going back to his homework. "Who did?" Topanga asked letting go of his chin. Cory sighed again. "Riley's having sex." Cory said. Topanga seemed surprised. "Really?" She asked. "Mommy, what is sex?" Auggie asked. "Um, it has to do with your math homework. Okay, honey?" Topanga brushed him off. "Hmm." Auggie read his paper. "What is fourteen minus six?" He thought for a moment, but couldn't figure it out._

" _Ooh. I know." He said writing down the word "sex" on his paper. He smirked picking up his homework and walking to his room. "With who?" Topanga asked her husband. "Maya and Lucas." Cory said regretfully. Topanga scoffed. She couldn't help but chuckle. "This is funny to you?" Cory asked. "No, no of course not." Topanga replied assuringly. "I don't think it's funny." Riley said standing in the doorway. Cory didn't turn around to look at her, but Topanga did. "Honey, did you use protection?" She asked standing up and holding her daughter's shoulders. Riley nodded. Topanga exhaled in relief. "Oh, good." She said. "Why does that matter? She shouldn't be having sex!" Cody exclaimed standing up to face the two women of his life. "Cory, she's sixteen." She said admittedly. "As long as she's smart and safe about it, she needs to learn how the world works." Topanga explained. Riley couldn't help but smile at the fact that her mother had her back._

" _I don't care how old she is! As long as she's living under this roof, she cannot have sex with anyone!" Cory explained. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Cory said kindly. The door opened to reveal Maya and Lucas standing there. "Get oooouuut!" Cory growled childishly. "Cory, sit down." Topanga said. "Yes, my love." Cory replied sulking and sitting back in his seat at the table. "You can come in." Topanga said sitting down as well. Riley sat on the dinner table bench as Maya walked in. Lucas followed her shutting the door behind them. Maya stood in front of Riley. "Hi, Peaches." Riley smiled softly. "Hey, Riles." Maya greeted her back as they held hands briefly. "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, I'd like to start off by saying I am so sor-" Lucas joined Maya in front of the table. "Lucas, you don't have to apologize." Topanga cut him off and looked at him sympathetically. Lucas sighed looking at Riley._

" _You're teenagers. And you're growing. And you're growing together. Life is about exploring new ground. Finding out everything about yourselves." Topanga explained. "Thank you, Mom!" Maya said relieved. Everyone chuckled except for Cory. "Mr. Matthews, if I may say something to you..." Lucas walked over to Cory. Cory looked up at him. "I NEVER want you to think of me as a threat to your daughter." He said. Cory looked at Riley and Riley looked back at him. "I wanna protect her just as much as you do." Lucas stared him in the eye. "And in NO way do I mean any disrespect to you or Mrs. Matthews by loving her." Lucas explained. There was a long pause. "That was good." Cory said looking at his wife nervously. "Mhm." Topanga replied nodding and smiling. "Cory, look at these kids." Topanga said. "We've known Lucas for almost four years now and I would trust him with Riley's life. Because that's how much he cares about our daughter." She placed her hand on her husband's._

" _And Maya..." She said as she and Cory both looked at the blonde. "We've known Maya her whole life...She would do anything for Riley." Topanga explained further. Maya smiled at her warmly. "These kids are not kids anymore Cory. They're maturing and they're finding out feelings for each other in ways that we did when we were their age." She said. Cory nodded silently. Cory stood up and looked Lucas in the eye. "In no way am I condoning that you have sex with my daughter." He said. Lucas nodded in understanding. "But...whatever you guys do...I need to know you'll be there for her." He explained. "Always." Maya said without hesitation. She held both of Riley's hands and swung them back and forth. "Good." Cory said looking back at Lucas. He shook his hand firmly. "Wow! It's like shaking hands with a Kodiak bear." He pulled his hand away in pain. Lucas chuckled. "And I'm sorry for uh...ya know..." Cory said pointing to Lucas' face as Lucas nodded._

" _Sorry for what?" Topanga asked standing up. "For punching Lucas in the face." Riley blurted out. "Cory!" Topanga exclaimed. "In front of the whole class." Maya added. Topanga gasped and smacked Cory's arm. "Oh, what? You're telling me you wouldn't do the same?" Cory asked her. "No, I would not! Especially Lucas!" She argued. "It's okay, Ma'am. I'm fine." Lucas assured her. "Oh, I know you are. This is Cory we're talking about." Topanga scoffed. "Why does everyone say that?!" Cory stood back up. "Because." Riley said standing up. She slapped Lucas in the face as his head turned violently. "Ow! Riley..." Lucas whined. "Now you do it, Dad." She said. Cory looked at Lucas and shoved him as hard as he could in the chest. Lucas was only slightly pushed back as Cory fell back into Topanga and the fridge making it wobble. "See?" Riley asked. Topanga and Maya laughed. "He's like the Terminator with a weakness for my daughter!" Cory panted gathering his balance._

 _Topanga patted his back. "Riles, that hurt." Lucas said holding his face. "Aww, I'm sorry, honey." Riley put her head on his shoulder caressing his face. "Alright! You've made your point. Now get outta here!" Cory waved them away as he sat back down with his wife. Riley and Lucas walked to the front door. Maya walked up to Cory. "Mr. Matthews, you're like a father to me." She said. Cory looked at her. "Aww." Topanga said rubbing Cory's shoulder. "And I don't want things to be different now because of this." Maya explained. Cory stood up to face her. "You will always be a daughter to me, Maya." Cory said. Tears started to well in Maya's eyes as they hugged. Maya sniffed putting her mouth on his shoulder. The two broke apart as Maya walked away to join her partners. Riley held the door as Maya and Lucas stood in the hall. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said smiling at the two. The three of them group hugged for a solid ten seconds. Maya broke away as Riley kissed Lucas deeply._

 _The two sucked face as their heads moved back and forth. "See that? I don't like that!" Cory told his wife pointing at the door. Riley broke the kiss and looked at Maya. She kissed Maya even more passionately as they repeated the action. The two broke apart after about ten seconds. Riley held her close. "Stay out here. Don't go anywhere until I let you back in." She whispered into Maya's ear. Riley let go and slammed the door in their faces. Maya and Lucas looked at each other confused as to what they should do in the meantime. "Whatta ya say?" Maya asked playfully holding her arms out. Lucas smiled at her as the two kissed deeply. "Good night, Mom. Good night, Dad." Riley said kissing both of her parents on the cheek. "Good night, Honey." Topanga replied waving as Riley ran to her room. "She's in a bit of a rush." Cory said. "Yeah, sure, Sweetie. Let's get you to bed as well." She helped her husband up and walked him up the steps. "I'm gonna go night night?" Cory asked childishly._

" _Yeah, you're a big boy." Topanga rubbed his back turning the den and kitchen lights out. The entire apartment was suddenly dark. As soon as the sound of Cory and Topanga's bedroom door shutting echoed through the apartment, Riley slowly opened her door. Her door made a creaking noise as it moved. Riley winced hoping the sound wouldn't wake anybody. She crept through her bedroom doorway and out into the hall. The rest of the apartment was pitch black. She carefully shut her door and continued creeping down the hall. Just then, Auggie walked out of his room and passed right in front of his older sister. His arms were out and eyes closed again signifying that he was sleep walking. "Come on, Ava." He muttered in his sleep. Riley chuckled quietly at her little brother dreaming about his girlfriend, but then Ava came sleep walking out of his bedroom as well. "I'm comin Auggie." She mumbled. The two sleep walked into the bathroom and shut the door._

" _I do not wanna know what they're doing in there." Riley whispered. She continued to tip toe into the den when she was surprised to see the lights all on. She saw Maya and Lucas sitting on the couch watching TV. Maya was wearing a Music Series Ringer Tee in Bowie that was tied behind her showing some skin on her back with a blue jean jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. Lucas wore a blue button down long sleeved black stripe faded shirt with the sleeves rolled up as well. He wore black jeans and matching boots. Riley wore a red Christmas "Rockin' Around" sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. Her hair was down and straight with a white hairband in it. "I thought I told you two to wait outside." She said childishly stepping in front of them and turning off the TV. "Ya see, we did wait for a bit, but then we got bored so we just completely disregarded what you told us to do." Maya said smiling innocently. Riley looked at Lucas._

" _Hey, you know I can't stop her." He smiled motioning to Maya. "Why'd you tell us to stay anyway?" Maya asked. Riley looked down. "I've had sex with both of you..." She started. "Yup." Maya smiled cutely. Lucas just laughed. "I...wanted to know what it's like to love both of you...at the same time." She explained. "Ooh..." Maya said standing up. "You see, Huckleberry, I think I know what our little munchkin is trying to say." She said standing behind Riley and running her hands across her shoulders. "Really? What IS she trying to say?" Lucas stood up playing along sarcastically. "I think that our little miss Riley Matthews here wants to have a threesome." Maya said now moving her hands down Riley's figure landing on her hips. "Well...How could that happen?" Lucas asked stepping in front of the girl. "Well, I think we'd need a place. A place where no people are around and where everything is quiet." Maya said. Maya and Lucas both looked around. "Check." Lucas said getting closer to Riley._

" _And I think we'd need some sexual tension to get her goin'." Maya said. Lucas leaned forward slowly pressing his lips against Riley's. Riley held his face as she leaned back. Lucas held her waist as they kissed for about ten seconds before the two broke apart. "Check." Riley said dreamily smiling wide. Lucas smirked staring into her eyes. "Hey, Ranger Rick." Maya said stepping in front of Lucas. "Ms. Clutterbucket." Lucas said smiling wide. Maya couldn't help but crack a smile as well. She pushed Lucas back as he plopped down on the couch. Maya strutted over to his lap and turned around giving him a view of her backside. "You like this tight ass?" She asked running her fingers across the back pockets of her black pants. Lucas shifted in his seat trying to conceal his growing erection. Maya lowered down and sat on his crotch grinding her ass against his pelvis._

 _Lucas sat up and held her shoulder with one hand and her waist with the other as he added to the friction of her ass and his now rock hard member under his jeans. Maya moaned to add to his arousal. Riley stood watching in a tad of jealousy, but also anticipation. She couldn't wait to get in there. Maya turned and got on her knees before the Texan before running her hands down his body and stopping at his belt. She unbuckled it sliding it off and tossing it aside. "You won't be needing these." She said smiling as she pulled his jeans down to his ankles revealing his blue plaid boxers. She caressed her way to his member and reached in the opening in his boxers taking out the eight inch behemoth. Her eyes widened as she marveled at the organ. She slowly started stroking the shaft up and down as she looked her boyfriend in the eye. Riley joined Maya on her knees in front of him. "Riley, you don't have to do this part-" Lucas tried to tell her. "I want to." She cut him off._

 _Lucas' expression submitted to her persistence as he nodded preparing for her touch. Riley grasped his shaft as Maya let go letting her try it out herself for the first time. "Wow. Is every boy's penis this big?" Riley asked. "Ohoho, I don't think you'll find another one this big for miles. We sure got lucky." Maya explained looking at Lucas as they smiled at each other. "Oh, okay." Riley said examining the phallus. She slowly started stroking his cock. Seeing her innocent expression made Lucas even harder as he twitched in his seat from her touch. Her smooth hands wrapped around the shaft that rubbed against the skin as she elevated and descended her palm. "Fuck, Riles, you're gonna make me cum already." Lucas said fixing his position. "No way. I'm gonna make you cum first." Maya said nudging her girlfriend out of the way. She took his dick with force and put it in her mouth pushing it all the way to the back of her throat gagging on it._

 _She came up for air gasping before doing it again slobbering all over his wet cock. "It's not a competition, Maya." Riley said taking Lucas' dick back. Riley stuck out her tongue and slightly tapped his shaft with it not being entirely sure how to do this. "Aww." Maya and Lucas both said in unison. Riley giggled innocently. "Here, Riles, you take it in your mouth..." Maya said pushing her head down forcing his cock to the back of her throat. Riley gagged and twitched a bit. "Maya." Lucas seemed concerned. "Relax. I'm a girl. I got this." She told him. Riley gasped for air coming up and panting. "I couldn't breathe." She said seeming afraid. "Yeah, you're gonna have to get used to holding your breath while you're down there." Maya said smiling. Riley sighed before going back down. She followed as Maya showed her gagging and slobbering all over the head and the shaft. "Shit, Riley." Lucas groaned running his fingers through her brunette hair. He slowly thrusted upward into her mouth being careful not to hurt her._

 _Riley moaned as she felt a warm liquid seep past her lips. It was salty to the taste. Lucas pumped his climax into the innocent teen's throat slowly and methodically. Riley came up wiping the residual sperm from her mouth as Lucas sighed from the euphoria he just felt. "Okay, Bucky McBoing Boing. You wanna throat fuck me?" Maya asked. "Why does that sound so violent?" Riley asked concerned. "Don't worry, Riles. Mama can take a little force." Maya said as Lucas stood to his feet in front of her. She took his wet member in her mouth as he put his hands behind his back. He slowly thrusted his hips forward making her gag. "Holy shit." Lucas groaned as he fastened his pace. Maya held his thighs as he began throat fucking her. She gagged and choked on his cock as he fucked forward with incredible speed and force. He gripped her blonde ponytail and yanked her head to the side fucking her cheek as wet saliva sounds escaped her mouth._

 _Riley sat in awe of how aggressive her lovers could be with each other. And she could tell that Maya was loving every moment of it. Lucas slowed down moaning as he pumped his load down her throat. Maya batted her eyelashes looking up at him as she cleaned the cum from her mouth. "God, you're so fucking gorgeous." Lucas said taking her chin and leaning down giving her a wet kiss on the lips. He stood up straight. "Why can't you do that to me?" Riley asked looking up at her boyfriend. "What? Throat fuck you? Riley, I don't think you're ready for that just yet." He explained sympathetically. He didn't want her doing anything she wasn't ready for. "How about instead..." maya stood up and pushed Lucas back down on the couch. "Would ya stop doing that?" He asked looking up at her. Maya sat on the couch next to him. "No." She smiled in his face as she kissed him passionately. The two cuddled their bodies as they made out intensely._

 _Riley got up and sat on the opposite side of the young man. She lifted her leg up kicking his arm as the two broke their kiss. "Me now." She said with a puppy dog face. Lucas chuckled and turned to her taking her face. He kissed her deeply as she put her leg over his lap. Maya toon Riley's Ugg boot off tossing to the side of the couch as Riley out her other foot up. Maya repeated the action with her other boot leaving her cute little bare feet naked in the cool breeze of the apartment. Maya looked down at Riley's red and green painted toe nails. They were about the cutest thing she's ever seen. She leaned down taking one in her mouth. Riley giggled into Lucas' mouth as Maya suckled on all ten of her toes one by one. "Lucas." She muttered between kisses. "Yes, Riley?" Lucas asked between kisses as well. Riley stopped him. "I want you to fuck me. Like how you fuck Maya." She said looking into his oceanic blue eyes._

" _What? You mean...hard? Riley, I told you. I don't think you're ready for roughness. Especially not from a guy like me." Lucas explained. "What is a guy like you?" Riley responded. Lucas paused. "A guy who wants nothing other than to keep you safe." He said brushing her hair behind her ear. Riley smiled at him not being able to resist his romantic skill. "Gee, wish you would keep me safe." Maya said as they both turned to her holding Riley's innocent feet. "I will always keep you safe, Maya." Lucas told her. Maya smirked. Lucas turned back to Riley. "Can we at least try it doggy? I think I'm ready for it." She asked him. Lucas reluctantly nodded. "Sure, but the second anything hurts, you let me know." He said pointing at her. She nodded vigorously. Lucas got up as Riley got on all fours on the couch sticking out her backside. Lucas got on his knees behind her and started to take her dark blue jeans and red panties off._

 _After throwing them to the side, he rubbed his hands across her tight little ass cheeks. "Okay, Riles. Here we go." He said positioning his rock hard cock at her entrance from behind. "Here comes twenty inches of man." Maya said enjoying the show from the sidelines. Riley and Lucas both looked at her. "What? I know SOME math." She said playfully. Riley giggled, but her smile soon faded to a jaw drop as she felt the length fill her inside swiftly. Lucas held her shoulder and her hip as he forced his entirety into tight little pussy. Riley moaned a bit too loudly as Maya covered her mouth. "Riles, you're gonna wake up your parents. Then, we'll all be back at square one." Maya said. She removed her hand from Riley's mouth. "Sorry. It just hurts a bit." Riley said. "Really? I can pull out-" Lucas started. "No. Keep going. It'll get better." Riley told him. Lucas shrugged slowly pushing in and out of her at a snail-like pace. Riley whispered biting her lip. Maya got and idea._

 _She took Riley's chin and kissed her absorbing her moans with her mouth. Lucas moved his hands up Riley's sides pushing up her sweater a bit revealing her back to him. Lucas quietly started to clap Riley's cheeks as she yelped cutely into Maya's passionate kiss. Maya broke the kiss. "I know what you can do." She said laying back and taking her black pants off throwing them on the floor. She spread her naked legs in front of Riley as Riley was continuously pushed forward by Lucas' thrusts. "Eat my pussy, Riles. You know you want to." Maya said rubbing her clean shaven pink pussy lips. Riley put her head down licking the wet folds as Maya leaned her head back in pleasure from the girl's touch. Riley stuck her tongue inside of her hole and licked around her walls sending sensations through Maya's body. "Fuck." Maya moaned running her hand across her stomach._

 _She pulled her shirt up a bit revealing her belly as she ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip moaning uncontrollably. Riley plunged her tongue deeper and deeper inside of her lover as Maya gasped and moaned again and again. Meanwhile Lucas is now pounding Riley's pussy from the back holding her hips as he slams into her getting her uterus used to his size for future purposes. Riley, Maya, and Lucas began to reach their climaxes in sync. Riley felt herself release her warm fluid all over the member inside of her. Maya whined as she came in Riley's mouth and Lucas pulled out twitching as he busted a nut down Riley's back. The three panted and groaned from the rush. "My turn, Hopalong." May said kicking Riley off the couch. Riley landed on the floor with a thud. Lucas seemed worried as he looked down. "I'm okay." Riley said. Maya got on all fours in front of Lucas as she backed her ass up into him. "Come on, Huckleberry. We ain't got all day." She rushed him._

" _Maya, can I get some time to recuperate?" Lucas asked out of breath. Maya scowled forward. "You know I don't know what that means. Now, stick it in and fuck my brains out already." She demanded impatiently. Lucas sighed and took hold of her ass. He pushed his cock deep inside of her as she squirmed around gripping the sofa and crying into the cushion. "You okay, Maya?" Lucas asked. Maya moaned twitched uncontrollably beneath him. "God, you're so fucking big, baby." She cried looking up at him. She gripped him by the collar looking back at him. "Now, fuck me." She ordered. "As you wish." Lucas said shrugging. He began to slam into her pussy from behind as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She could only mouth the word "fuck" over and over again as she went through an exorcism of dick for a few minutes. Lucas felt himself starting to reach his limit. Riley sat up seeming fascinated by their violence. "I'm gonna cum." Lucas blurted out. "Cum in my ass." Maya growled._

 _Lucas quickly pulled out of her pussy and stuck his dick in her tight little pink asshole. Maya buried her face deep into the couch as he screams we're muffled. Lucas proceeded to fuck her butthole eventually cumming inside of it and pulling out. Maya collapsed onto her back on the couch. Lucas fell on top of her in missionary position. "Still got some left in you?" He asked moving his face closer to her's. She nodded unable to speak. Lucas put his arms underneath her shoulders as he got between her thighs shoving his length back into her. He held her body close gripping her jean jacket as he clapped her pussy hard finishing off the night by pulling out fast and cumming all over her exposed stomach. Lucas fell onto his back as well beside her as both of their chests heaved. "Yeah, I don't think I'm ready for that just yet." Riley said watching the whole fiasco unfold. That made Maya and Lucas chuckle as sweat beat down their faces._

 ** _Phew! Talk about long chapters! 😂 Anways, I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, let me know if you have any suggestions in the r &r's!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, guys! I know its been a couple of days, but I managed to not slack off for once? Anyways, enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter Five: Like Forces Repel**_

 _The loud bell rang as students bustled through the school hallways. A fifteen year old Farkle Minkus and his beloved companion Isadora Smackle walked hand-in-hand into the school laboratory. "Ahhhh...the lab. The place I love most in this school." Farkle sighed sitting on a stool at a station. "I too share your affinity for the scientific arts, my ex-arch nemesis." Smackle said sitting on the stool next to him. The pair have been lab partners for two years now. "I know, Isadora. And that is why we are spiritually compatible. We have so much in common, that it's hard to dismiss our young sweetheart romance." Farkle smiled at his partner. Smackle just smiled back at him. "Biology!" A voice exclaimed as the two turned to see their friend Riley Matthews storm into the lab. "I know what it is. You don't have to say what class it is." Maya said tiredly following her girlfriend inside. "But, I like double checking, Maya." Riley grinned wide squinting her eyes. "Yeah...I know ya do, Riles." Maya patted her shoulder._

" _Biology!" Lucas blurted our walking through the door holding his books in one hand. "HUH HURRRR!" Maya yelled as she got all up in Lucas' face. Lucas blinked as her minty breath blew in his eyes. "What was that for?" He asked. "Because I don't get to do it often." Maya smirked biting her lip. Riley sat at a station as Maya and Lucas sat at a separate one next to each other. "Biology!" Zay exclaimed walking through the door. "How many people are gonna say that?" Maya complained putting her palm down on the table. "I like double checkin', Maya." Zay replied smiling and shrugging sitting on the stool next to Riley. "Plus, I'm emotionally vulnerable right now, so leave me alone." He added turning away dramatically. "For why?" Asked Riley. "What?" Zay responded turning to her. "For why are you emotionally vulnerable, Isaiah Earl Hank Babineaux?" She repeated her question folding her hands. "Riley, you know neither of those are my middle names, right?" He asked looking at her._

" _What IS your middle name, then?" Riley asked calmly. "Why do you wanna know?" He asked her. "Because we're your friends. I think we should know everything there is to know about you." Riley explained patiently. "Yeah, Zay...Why don't ya tell 'em what your middle name is?" Lucas teased from his and Maya's station. Zay rolled his eyes. "it's phillip..." he muttered quietly to himself looking down. "It's what?" Maya asked smiling. "I said it's Phillip. Okay? There. Ya happy?" He said louder. "Phillip?" Riley asked smiling. Lucas just laughed. "Isaiah Phillip Babineaux...That doesn't sound weird at all." Maya teased laughing as well. "Anyway, Vanessa is flying over to New York this weekend." Zay explained. "Aww!" Riley clapped her hands. "And now Riley's gonna make a big deal about it." Maya said. "Yay!" Riley yelled excitedly. "Is New York all she's coming to see?" Riley asked. Zay smirked cutely. "And maybe me." He said crossing his legs femininely._

 _He and Riley got excited together. "How come you didn't tell me, buddy?" Lucas asked twiddling his pen on his hand. "Because I know how crazy you guys are and I don't want you drivin' her away." Zay explained motioning to the three. "Zay, How would we ever drive her away?" Riley asked. "Ooh. I wonder what this tastes like." Maya said holding a beaker of chemicals to her lips. "Oh, no no no." Lucas snatched it away from her gently. "Why can't I ever have fun?" Maya asked him. "Because that's liquid bromine." Lucas explained sliding the beaker away from the two. "I'm thirsty!" Maya exclaimed getting in his face again. Lucas shook his head. Riley turned back to Zay. "I see what you mean." She said as Zay nodded. "Alright, class." The teacher walked in wearing an all white lab coat. "Good afternoon, Mr. Waterston!" Farkle exclaimed turning to him as he walked by. "Hello, Farkle." He chuckled heftily as he walked to his desk._

" _Alright class. Today's lesson is about atoms. And their ability to attract and repel." He chuckled. Smackle quickly raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Smackle." The teacher smiled. "Atoms can either have a positive, negative, or neutral charge. When two atoms come together, they react based on the relationships between their charges." She explained folding her hands proudly. "Do I seem sleepy to you?" Maya asked drowsily bobbing her head around. Lucas just laughed. "Mhm...Go on..." The teacher said seeming interested. "Sir, if I may, when a positively charged atom and a negatively charged atom come together, they attract and form a bond. But, when two atoms of the same charge come together, they're pushed apart by the force of their charges." Farkle explained. "I'm gone." Maya muttered lazily as she leaned her head on Lucas' shoulder snoring. "That's my peaches." Riley smiled. "Hmm...And why do you think that is Farkle?" The teacher asked._

" _That's science, Sir. Science is always right." Farkle smiled. "Right, except in some cases which it's not just science." Mr. Waterston replied. "Excuse me?" Farkle asked politely. The bell rang again as everyone got up. "We'll talk more about this later." Mr. Waterston explained leaving the room with his belongings. Farkle thought for a moment still hung on what his teacher had said. "Maya?" Lucas asked nicely. "Mmm..." She groaned in her sleep. "Class is over, Sweetie. We gotta get up now." He explained. "Do we have to?" She complained. "Here. Come on." Lucas gently got up and picked her up in his arms. He walked through the lab carrying her bridal style. "Wait for me!" Riley said jumping on Lucas' back. "I'm one man!" Lucas groaned struggling to leave the room. "Yeah, this whole Vanessa thing should work out just fine." Zay said leaving behind them. "What seems to be bothering you, Shnookums?" Smackle asked cupping Farkle's chin._

" _Sometimes, it isn't just science...What could that possibly mean?" He asked staring off into space. Smackle smiled. "All I know is that there's no one here." She said. Farkle looked around to see the lab empty. "Oh, yeah." He said looking at her. Smackle closed her eyes and puckered her lips slowly leaning forward. "Uh, what are you doing?" Farkle asked chuckling nervously. "Oh...Is this not an appropriate time to participate in the sex?" She asked monotonously. Farkle studied her face. He could tell that she wanted this. "Hell, yeah it is." He said quickly getting up and kissing her passionately. He pushed her back against the lab station and started taking off her green cardigan leaving her in just her white top and black skirt. "Wait." She said stopping her partner. "Yes, my love?" Farkle whispered in her ear. "I am not very experienced in this. I don't know wether I'll perform adequately." She explained._

" _Oh, you'll perform adequately alright." He said taking off her glasses and setting them on the station. He kissed her again. "I've seen countless videos on the internet about how to do this." Farkle told her between kisses. He placed his hands under her arms and lifted her onto the station. Smackle frantically swept everything off of the table top as glass beakers and such shattered on the floor. She laid on the station in a sexy pose smiling nervously. Farkle just laughed. He pulled her legs over to him as he positioned her. Her legs now hung off the end of the table. He lifted her black skirt to see her matching panties. He felt her underwear as she giggled. "Isadora, could it be that you're wet for me?" Farkle smiled. "I don't know! I'm not used to emotions!" She snapped. "Okay." Farkle said. He pulled her panties off followed by her black boots. He saw her tight pussy which had a small patch of black hair above it that was neatly shaven. "Smackle, you shaved?" He asked. "Just for you...Do you like it?" She asked._

" _I love it." Farkle said licking the wet folds of her vagina. Smackle gasped as she'd never felt this before. Farkle fiddled her clit with his tongue as she moaned arching her back. He stuck his finger in her pussy and pumped it in and out methodically. "Ohh, Farkle." She whimpered. "You like that?" Farkle asked. "I love it!" She moaned gawking to the sensation. Farkle pumped his finger into her rapidly wiggling it around inside of her as she neared her climax. "Ooooh!" She moaned loudly as she released her warm juice all over his hand. Farkle brought his fingers to his face licking the orgasm from his skin. "I've never felt euphoria like that." Smackle panted. "That's not even the half of it. We're just getting started." Farkle smirked unbuckling his belt. "Oh, boy!" Smackle was excited. Farkle pulled his jeans down to his ankles followed by his black plaid boxers letting his six inch member hang flaccid. "Wow, that seems approximately-" Smackle started._

" _Six inches and three centimeters...pre-erection." Farkle cut her off with a smile. "I know because I measured." He said through his smirk. "I hear the average is three and a half inches." Smackle said getting down from the table. "Mhm." Farkle nodded. "You're my big boy, aren't you?" Smackle muttered seductively running her hand down Farkle's shoulder. "Isadora...Where did you learn to act like that?" Farkle asked. "Riley and Maya taught me...Is it working?" She asked hesitantly. "Heck yeah, it is." Farkle chuckled. "Oh...Okay." She said. She then lowered down to the floor in front of him. She took hold of his dick and started stroking the shaft. "Wow, Isadora, you're hand feels amazing." Farkle complimented her. She said nothing as she brought the member closer to her mouth before opening it and kicking the tip. Farkle shuddered. He too was new at this._

 _Smackle put the length in her mouth and moved her head back and forth coating the shaft and head in thick saliva which drooled from the corner of her mouth. She took it out with a pop sound. "You like it when I spit on your cock?" She asked seductively looking up at him with her glimmering brown eyes. Farkle gulped frantically nodding his head. Smackle chuckled before straightening her face again and going back down. Farkle closed his eyes and looked up in pleasure. Smackle held his thighs and forced her head further down his shaft making the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat repeatedly. She gagged continuously as she bobbed her head back and forth. "Fuck, Smackle...You're gonna make me cum." Farkle bit his lip. He ran his fingers through her silky black hair and fucked her throat eventually busting his load into her mouth. She gasped coming up licking the cum from her lips. "What shall we do next?" She asked as her boyfriend helped her to her feet._

" _Well, we could try missionary...doggy style or...How about we just wing it?" Farkle asked. "Okay, yeah." She replied as the two laughed kissing passionately. They inhaled deeply as their lips clashed. Their tongues battled for dominance. He grabbed her hips pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around her neck. He held her exposed thigh from her rather short skirt and lifted it to his side. Smackle jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he caught her. "Okay, I guess we're doing this." He said as they kissed again. He threw her back against a wall as she groaned from the impact. Farkle held up his now eight inch rock hard cock and lowered his lover onto it. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt the length fill her insides. Farkle thrusted upward as they both grunted making love. He kissed her neck leaving bruises as she put the back of her head against the "periodic table of elements" poster on the wall. Farkle pushed her arms to the side and pinned her hands to the wall._

 _He interlocked his fingers with her's as he continued thrusting up into her. Smackle moaned and Farkle groaned as they both neared their climax. He held under her armpits and lifted her up pulling his dick out of her and busted another nut onto the outside of her vagina. They panted out of breath. "That was a close one." He said as they both chuckled. He looked into her eyes as she laughed. "What?" She asked. "Did I do something." She seemed worried. Farkle paused. Cut to the two on top of the lab station in doggy style position fucking each other's brains out. Smackle moaned loudly as Farkle held her side plowing her from behind. The lights flicked on as the two froze. "What in God's green Earth is goin on in here?" The Biology teacher asked in awe at what he was looking at. Smackle panted out of breath pushing her hair behind her ear shyly. "Mr. Waterston, I can explain." Farkle said still inside of his lover. "You don't need to explain." The teacher replied stepping forward into the room. "I don't?" Farkle asked._

" _Not at all. In fact, this goes to show that you understand my lesson." He explained. "How do, Sir?" Farkle asked not pulling out of Smackle. "My lesson today was that sometimes, science isn't always the explanation for two similarly charged atoms coming together." He explained. Farkle seemed confused. "I'm not sure I understand where you're coming from, Sir." He said. "You and Smackle are very much alike." He said. Farkle looked down at her as she looked back at him smiling. "Yet science does not push you apart. In fact you're together right now as we speak." The teacher added motioning to the two as they sat still sexually attached. "Wow. Thank you, Sir. It appears we still have much to learn from you." Farkle said smiling at him. "No problem, Mr. Minkus. Do me one favor though." The teacher said walking to the door. "Yes, Sir?" He asked. "Clean up that mess when you're done. Will ya?" He asked winking._

 _He then shut the lights back off letting the sunlight shine in through the windows and shut the door leaving. "Bye, Mr. Waterston!" Smackle Called after him nervously. She then looked at Farkle. "Now, fuck me." She said. Farkle started clapping her ass from behind as she moaned loudly and the camera pans out of one of the windows._

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and there'll be plenty more to come! Let me know of any suggestions or criticism in the R &R's. It's always welcome!?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey, guys! Sorry this one toom so long as well! I don't really have an excuse other than I'm lazy.? Anyways, enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter Six: She's The One**_

" _Alright, ya ready, bud?" Lucas asked standing in a rather messy bedroom. He was dressed presentably with a brown trench coat on. Presumably dressed to go out. "One second!" A voice called from the closet. Lucas sighed smiling. "I'm nervous, man." Zay said stepping out of his closet wearing apparel similar to that of his friend's. "Zay, trust me. You've got nothing to worry about. You look fine." Lucas said smiling and motioning to him. "Fine...?" Zay asked seeming dissatisfied. Lucas rolled his eyes grinning. "You look great, Zay." He said. Zay smirked childishly. "Why thank you..." He said blushing. Lucas just laughed. Zay sighed sitting down at the foot of his bed. "I just don't know if Vanessa is gonna like me anymore once she gets to spend time with me." He explained. Lucas looked at his friend and walked over to him sitting down next to him. "I mean that's the whole reason she didn't like me back in Texas. Cause I was around. Then, once you moved...then I moved..." He continued._

" _She started to like me." He finished. Lucas shook his head. "Zay, you said it yourself man. People change people. New York...coming here it changed who you are. From what I've seen, for the better." Lucas explained. Zay looked at him. "Even if she doesn't like you for the great guy you are today, which she will..." He assured him. "You'll still know that you have friends that'll be there by your side no matter what." He explained. "Well, I don't know, Lucas. Who would that be?" Zay asked sarcastically. He and Lucas laughed. "Me. Ever since we were kids, man, I protected you. I mean that must've been for a reason." Lucas said looking at him. Zay nodded. "Because you are the best friend a guy could ever ask for. That I could ever ask for." He said. Zay smirked. "What'd you practice that in the mirror this mornin?" He asked. "A couple times, yeah." Lucas answered as they both laughed again. "C'mere." Zay said hugging him tight. Lucas patted his back heftily. "Will you please stop hurting me?" Zay asked pulling away._

 _Lucas chuckled. "And besides, now you've got New York and the best friends that could come with it." Lucas said. Just then, the door kicked open as Maya stepped through followed by Riley. "Alright, you two horse-back ridin' mutt'n busters ready to blow this joint or what?" Maya asked rudely stopping in front of the boys. There was a pause. "Yeah." Riley added behind her. "I wanted to knock, but she made me." She said timidly. "Maya, you can't just barge into someone's room like that." Lucas said looking up at her. "Oh, come on. You like it when I do it to you." She rebutted. "I don't even wanna know what that means." Zay said standing up and walking out the door. "You barged into his room?" Riley asked seeming jealous. "Relax, Riles. It was a while ago." Lucas said getting up and walking to the door. "Don't forget about last night." Maya said following him. "Oh, yeah." Lucas said as the two left. Riley stood in shock and dismay. Cut to the bus stop._

 _The sky was pitch black as it was around eight o' clock in the evening. Cars and taxis bustled through the avenue as the four friends walked down the street stopping at the bus stop. There was a crowd of people huddled around a breakdancer on sprawled cardboard on the concrete. "Hey, check it out." Zay said hitting Lucas' arm. Lucas turned to see the crowd. "You gonna show us some moves?" Maya asked holding Lucas' arm. "Well, I don't wanna impose..." Zay said smiling. "Ah, who'm I kidding?" He said walking over to the crowd. "S'cuse me." He said pushing past the people. He saw the man in the middle doing a head spin. The boombox behind him was blasting old school hip hop music. Zay took off his scarf and coat. "Here you go, ma'am." He said smiling at an older woman and handing them to her. He then stepped into the middle rubbing his hands. "I didn't know Zay could dance." Riley said holding Lucas' other arm. "It's his talent" Lucas smiled._

" _Come on, Babineaux! Let's see some work!" Maya yelled clapping. The man got up and stepped back letting Zay have space. Zay then started poppin n' lockin to the music. The crowd started to buzz as everyone got hyped. "He's pretty good." Maya said. "Mhm." Lucas nodded. Zay then got down and spun rapidly around on the cardboard on his back as the crowd got even louder with cheer. "He's REALLY good!" Riley exclaimed. "Mmhmm." Lucas repeated nodding again. Zay ended it with a freeze on his arm. Everyone clapped as he stood up. "Thank you. Thank you." He said as the lady handed him his coat and scarf back. The bus pulled up to the stop. "Ay!" A voice called from behind the four. The man ran up to Zay holding money in his hand. "Ay, That shit was tight, man." He said handing it to him. "No worries, man." Zay said motioning for him to keep it. The guy nodded. "Matter of fact." Zay stopped him. He then took out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the man. "Keep up the grind." He smiled._

" _Ay, thank you. Bless you brotha." He said. "You too." Zay nodded. "Other brotha. Sistas." The man nodded at Lucas and the girls before walking back to his spot. "C'mere." Lucas said playfully putting Zay in a head lock and walking to the bus. Maya started to follow them, but noticed Riley standing still. "What's the matter, Riles?" She asked. Riley paused. "We find out something new about our friends everyday, Maya." She said smiling softly. Maya sighed as smoke escaped her mouth from the cold night. "Well..." She said stepping closer to her. "As long as we know everything about each other." She said rubbing Riley's arms to warm her. Riley smiled looking at her girlfriend. The two leaned forward kissing passionately. "Ladies!" A voice called out. They broke apart slowly and turned to see Lucas at the bus door. "You comin'?" He asked. "No, no. Keep goin'." Zay smiled stepping next to him. "Hey." Lucas smacked his arm. Zay winced rubbing his arm in pain. The girls laughed and walked to the bus arm in arm._

 _Cut to a local movie theater. Zay stood with a bucket of popcorn and a drink in hand as Lucas walked up to him with his own. "Hey, man. Is she almost here yet?" He asked. "I don't know. She's not answering any of her texts." Zay said putting away his phone. Lucas thought for a moment. "Alright, man. Well, let's just give her some more time. The movie doesn't start for...twenty minutes." Lucas explained checking his watch. "Okay." Zay said sighing. "Zay!" A voice called out from behind him. Lucas smiled. "Zay, Lucas. Oh my God. I'm so sorry I'm late. My cab got caught up in traffic." She said out of breath. "Vanessa, it's okay. Calm down." Zay said placing a hand on her arm. "New York is...insane." She panted. "Yeah, tell me about it." Zay smirked. "I-I tried texting you, but you didn't respond." He said taking out his phone. "Oh, you did? I wouldn't know. I...can't really hear all that well right now." She said holding her ear. "Your guys' road rage is REALLY loud." She explained._

" _Hey, I'm walkin' here!" A voice could be heard yelling outside. The three chuckled. "Hey, guys." Riley said joining them followed by Maya with their popcorn and drinks. Riley gasped. "Vanessa! It's so good to see you." She said. "Yeah! You know, I'd hug you, but I feel like my ears would pop." Vanessa laughed nervously. Riley and Maya cocked their eyebrows. There was a pause. "So! Vanessa, How was your first day in New York?" Lucas asked. "Oh, just great. I didn't know you guys had bears that live in the sewer." Vanessa said. "Yeah...That wasn't a bear..." Riley said as Maya laughed. "Well, Vanessa, you look...amazing." Zay said looking at her dress. "Thank you, Zay. You don't look too bad yourself." Vanessa smiled. Zay smiled as well. "This is a nice place." She said looking around the theater. "It kinda reminds me of when Lucas and I went." She said. "I'm sorry, what?" Riley asked smiling. "Uh, yeah...Vanessa and I used to go out back in Texas." Lucas scratched the back of his head._

 _Maya smiled softly stepping in front of Lucas. "Why wasn't I informed about this?" She asked nicely. "Ya know, this could be a topic for another time-" Zay added. "Riley, how does it make you feel that Lucas didn't tell you about this?" Maya asked cutting him off. "Well, actually, I don't mind-" Riley replied. "Oh, no. You do mind, Riley." Maya told her. "I do mind!" Riley quickly exclaimed. "When were you gonna tell us? Huh, Ranger Rick?" She asked. "I'm only sixteen. Give me a break!" Lucas put out his arms. Vanessa laughed. "You keep tellin' yourself that." Maya patted his chest walking away. Lucas looked at Riley. "Oh, come here." She said leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked away. "Shall we?" Zay asked bowing before Vanessa. She laughed and followed the others with Zay behind her. The five walked into the theater and sat in the very front row. Maya plopped down on the far right with tons of food and snacks in her lap as Lucas sat next to her._

 _Riley sat on the opposite side of him and Vanessa sat next to her leaving Zay at the left end. "Hey, look. The previews and coming attractions. Reminds me of-" Riley started. "Don't say his name." Lucas interrupted her. "Charlie Gardner!" Maya exclaimed out loud in an exaggerated fancy voice. "Maya!" Lucas complained. "Cheese soufflé!" She exclaimed. She turned to see Riley and Lucas staring at her. "I'm neva stoppin'!" She smiled. They shook their heads. The lights turned off as the movie was starting. Everyone stayed quiet through the movie for the most part. "So, uh...Vanessa." Zay whispered turning to her about halfway through it. She looked at him. "I just...wanted to know what the boundaries for this date are." He said. "Boundaries? What boundaries?" She asked turning to him seeming interested. "Well...Wether we're allowed to do things like...hold hands..." Zay explained hesitantly. She cocked an eyebrow. "Who goes on a date and doesn't hold hands?" She asked._

" _Well, I've seen my fair share ever since I got here." He nodded. They looked behind them to see Riley and Lucas making out intensely. "Well, I guess that's changed." Zay said seeming surprised. Maya was stuffing her face with food and candy messily beside them. Zay turned back to the screen and sat back. Vanessa looked at him. She placed her hand on top of his as he looked at her. They both smiled. "Hey, uh...Do you wanna get out of here?" Vanessa whispered leaning to his ear. "Uh..." Zay chuckled nervously. Cut to the two making out intensely in the men's restroom. The door was locked as Zay pushed Vanessa against the sink. He kissed her again feeling her figure as she ran her hands down his shoulders and across his chest. She lifted his shirt revealing his toned torso. She ran her fingers down his abs in awe. "Wow! You work out." She whispered. "Yeah, I do." Zay smiled as the two laughed simultaneously. He moved his hands up her body stopping just before her breasts. "May I?" He asked politely._

" _Mmm...Yeah." She groaned still caressing his body. He placed his hands on her breasts through her dress and squeezed gently as her chocolate mounds felt fluid in his grasp. "That's it." He said moving down the straps over her shoulders pushing her dress down revealing her black bra. Zay took her breast and squeezed it as Vanessa fiddled with the bra strap behind her. She unclipped it as it fell revealing her beautiful caramel tits. Zay marveled at them. "Well, that is just...A whole new level of be my wife." Zay said star struck. Vanessa giggled. "Not too fast there, cowboy." She said feeling his arms. Zay quickly pulled the bottom of her dress up revealing her black panties before taking them completely followed by her red-bottom high heels tossing them aside. "Where'd you get red bottoms?" Zay asked kissing up her neck. "Oh...I just...saw 'em in a window while I was...shopping for this date." She panted moaning from the sweaty grind session they were having._

 _Zay picked her up sitting her in the sink as he pulled his pants down followed by his boxers. He stroked his seven inch rock hard dick before her. "Wow! You are big!" She exclaimed. "Come here." He grunted picking her up again. He lowered her into his erect member as they both grunted in unison. They took a second to get used to the fit before Zay started softly thrusting upward. Vanessa gasped and whined with every thrust as she bounced up and down now rapidly. Zay wrapped his arms around her back as she laid her arms on his shoulders. He drilled into her like a jackhammer as her thighs rippled and her moans echoed throughout the bathroom. Zay slowed down. "Don't cum on my dress." She panted. Zay looked at her. Cut to a stall door kicking open and Zay dropping Vanessa onto her knees and pushing her over the toilet. He got on his knees behind her and entered her once again. "Hey, you won't Link shame me. Will ya?" Zay asked slowly thrusting in and out of her from behind._

" _I would never." She replied panting and holding the sides of the toilet. Zay smirked, then shoved her head down. Her face became submerged in the toilet water as Zay clapped her cheeks from the back. He held her head down entangling his fingers with her dark brown curls. She squirmed and struggled with her palms slipping all over the place. "Oh, shit! I'm gonna cum!" Zay exclaimed fastening his pace. He quickly pulled out busting a fat nut across her butt cheeks as he slapped them making them ripple. Vanessa came up gasping for air as water dropped from her face. "Zay, what the HELL?!" She exclaimed. "What? You said you wouldn't kink shame me. That's ma kink!" He explained. She looked at him angrily. "Give me this." She said snatching his dick. She lowered down sucking the appendage clean of all sperm residue licking her lips and enjoying the taste. "Holy, fuck." Zay whispered gripping her hair as she bobbed her head back and forth._

 _She came up wiping her mouth and kissing Zay passionately. Zay pulled away. "Ew! Your face was just in toilet water." He complained disgusted. "Hey, you're the one who forced my head down." She smiled. Cut to the two walking through the rows of seats back to their own. Vanessa and Zay plopped Down out of breath. "Where have you two been?" Asked Riley. "We, uh...got some fresh air." Vanessa explained. "Mhm..." Riley replied sarcastically. Maya shoved her face with soft pretzels as Lucas looked over at her. "Ooh! Let me try." He whispered. Maya looked at him and put the pretzel in her mouth. Lucas' jaw dropped playfully. He looked down at her mouth watching her chew it as he leaned forward cupping her cheek and kissing her. The two both began to chew and kiss at the same time sharing the food within their mouths. "Ew! Gross!" Vanessa whispered looking over at them. "Hmm?" Zay muttered. Vanessa turned to see his mouth full and his lips puckered at her. She scoffed shaking her head._

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as always, leave any suggestions, requests, or criticism in the R &R's or PM me!?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I did it! I came onto ff as fast as I could a soon as I was finished with the latest chapter! Guys, you do not know how sorry I am for the long absence. This chapter is really long, but I hope you guys enjoy. It's definitely a special one!**_

 _ **Chapter Seven: Girl Meets Relapse**_

 _Riley smiled closing her locker to see Maya's face beside her smiling as well sarcastically. "Hello, Peaches!" Riley exclaimed. "Heyyyy, give Mama a smooch." Maya playfully held her arms out. The two kissed and smiled at each other. "Aww," Zay said walking up with Farkle and Smackle beside him. "Zay! How'd things go with Vanessa?" Riley asked. "Oh, trust me. Things couldn't have gone better. I think she's into me." Zay smiled as Riley and Maya giggled. "Apologies for our absence at the movie theater the other night," Smackle said monotonously. "Yeah, we got caught up with...stuff," Farkle said slouching. Riley, Maya, and Zay looked at each other. "Yes...If you consider Farkle taking me from behind at the Hayden planetarium stuff, then yes...we had much stuff to attend to." She explained. "Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed as she embarrassed him in front of his friends. The others laughed._

" _It's okay, Farkle. All of us are finding out what our bodies are capable of. That's what teenagers do." Riley explained. Just then, a person walked by and purposely bumped into Farkle making him drop his books. "Oops. My bad, dweeb." The kid said. Farkle paused. "Excuse me?" Maya asked stepping in front of Farkle. "I called him a dweeb. If...you didn't hear me the first time." The kid stepped up to Maya. He wore a black leather jacket and a black shirt with a white skull on it, dark blue jeans, and black motorcycle boots. His hair was black and spiked in the front. "Where's Lucas?" Smackle asked looking around. "Oooo." Maya groaned as she held up her hand tightening her fingers. "Maya, don't do anything stupid," Riley said. "Well, if standing up for my friend is stupid, I'm about to do something REAL stupid." She said looking at the kid. "Trust me. I don't need criticism from the school dykes." The kid chuckled. Everyone paused. "Excuse me?" Riley repeated what Maya had said earlier._

" _Uh, where's Lucas?" Smackle repeated her question seeming worried that their protector wasn't there. Maya tried her best to hold herself back as Zay stepped in front of her. "Now would be a good time for you to get to class, Twilight." He chuckled sarcastically putting his hand on the kid's shoulder. The kid pushed Zay's hand away. "Don't touch me, Darkie." The kid chuckled again. Just then, Lucas came out of nowhere and picked him up like a rag doll slamming him against the wall. He held him in the air and got in his face. "Say that again." He growled. "W-What?" The kid stammered nervously. "Say that one more time. See how long it takes for me to end you." Lucas demanded. The kid's feet kicked around just above the floor. He didn't respond. Lucas grunted punching him in the stomach. "Lucas, stop!" Riley exclaimed. He didn't listen. Lucas threw the kid across the hallway smashing through the railing at the side of the stairwell._

" _I think he's had enough," Zay said putting his hand on Lucas' chest and shaking his head at the kid. "Everybody, get back!" A man yelled as a group of police officers ran in. Zay backed up with the others as the police circled Lucas. "Put your hands in the air!" One of the officers shouted. Lucas didn't listen. He looked like he was about to start fighting back when he saw Riley. She was tearing up. He saw all of his friends' faces. Lucas sighed putting his hands up. One of the officers rushed over to him putting Lucas' hands behind his back and handcuffing him. "Try not to break through these. Will ya?" The female officer said. She ushered Lucas away as Maya put her arm around Riley. "Come here, Riles." She said holding her. Another officer picked up the kid and handcuffed him as well. "I'll be seeing y'all real soon." He grinned evilly. "Shut up!" The cop exclaimed ushering him away as well. The group just stood in shock. Cut to Riley and Maya sitting at the bay window. "I hope Lucas is okay," Riley said softly._

" _He is. You know Ranger Rick. Once he gets like that, there's nothing that could hurt him." Maya explained putting her hand on Riley's lap. "Do you think they'll do what they did back in Texas? Expel him?" Riley asked. Maya paused. "I have no idea. All I know is that we need to be there for him." Maya said sighing. "Be there for him? Maya, how could he do this to us? How could he risk being taken away from us?" Riley asked looking at her. Maya just stared back speechless. "He failed us...Now we may never see him again..." Riley said as her eyes started to water. Cut back to school. There was caution tape around the banister as it needed to be repaired. The bell rung as everyone sat down at their desks. Cory sat against his desk with an empathetic frown on his face. "Relapse." He said standing up and pointing to the board which read "RELAPSE" and was underlined a few times. "Dad, this isn't health class. This is history. What could history teach us about drugs?" Riley asked. Cory scoffed._

" _Relapse doesn't just have to do with drugs, Riley." He said. Riley paused. "Yeah, it's also a album by Eminem." Zay joked as the class chuckled. "You're right, Zay...Mr. Babineaux, could you please define the word for me?" Cory asked pacing the classroom. "What? Relapse? Yeah, it's when you work hard to quit drugs, but end up just taking 'em again." Zay explained. "Matthews, what does this have to do with history and or our lives?" Maya asked irritably. "That's an interesting question. Isn't it, Ms. Hunter?" Cory asked. Maya paused. "So, in turn, what could relapse possibly mean if not drugs?" Cory asked pacing again. "Riley, I think Isadora and I already know the lesson here," Farkle said looking over at her. Riley just stared at him. Farkle raised his hand. "Farkle," Cory Called on him. "Behavior, Sir." He said. "When someone who's done something bad goes for a long time without doing it again just to actually end up...well, doing it again," Smackle added._

" _Ohhhh..." Riley groaned realizing the lesson. "You're a sneaky little man." Maya pointed at Cory as he smiled. Riley looked back at Lucas' empty desk. "Do you even know what happened?" Riley asked looking at her father. "I know all about Mr. Friar." He said calmly. Riley looked down. "In history, it's up to us to decide what becomes of it. It's up to us...to be there." Cory said. Riley and Maya looked at each other. "Because, sometimes, people have to sacrifice their recovery for those that they love," Cory explained. Riley looked down again. Cut to Topanga's where Lucas was sitting in the middle of the chairs. He was leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He shook his leg rapidly balling his fists. The group came walking through the door as Lucas stood up. Farkle, Zay, and Smackle all sat in their respective seats as Riley and Maya stopped by the entrance. "Riley, I am so sor-" Lucas started to say, but was cut off by her wrapping her arms around his body and hugging him tightly._

 _He sighed hugging her back. He looked at Maya and motioned for her to join. Maya wrapped her arms around the both of them hugging them tightly as well. "This is weird," Zay said shaking his head. Farkle laughed. The three came apart. "Riley, I never wanted you to see that happen to someone. And I didn't want either of you to see it happen to me." He explained looking at the both of them. Riley put her hand on his shoulder sitting him back down as the girls sat on either side of him. "Lucas, you sacrificed yourself," Riley said. Lucas looked down. "You sacrificed your recovery to protect us," Maya added. Lucas looked at Maya. "Thank you." She said staring into his eyes. "I'll always protect you." He said. "I'll always protect all of you." He looked around at everyone. "Always." He said nodding. The girls paused. Maya ran her fingers through his hair playing with it. "You still like him?" She asked. There was a pause. "I love him," Riley replied as Lucas turned to her and smiled._

" _So, Lucas, what happened? Did you get arrested?" Smackle asked. "They...put me in a holding cell." Lucas nodded. "Me along with that...kid. Asher, they said his name was." Lucas shook his head as his leg started to jerk again. "Hey." Maya put her hand on his lap. "It's over now. You protected us. You protected me." Maya said resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I would've done to that kid." She growled holding up her hand and tightening her fingers again. Lucas laughed. "So, what happened with school? Are you expelled?" Smackle asked. "You seem awfully worried about Lucas, Smackle," Zay said smirking. "Well, yeah. He protected my boyfriend and all of my friends. I'd say my emotions are strong for him as well." She said sternly. Everyone laughed. "It's okay, Smackle. I love you too." Lucas smiled. Smackle's jaw dropped. "Farkle...is right...here." She nodded her head to the left. Farkle just chuckled._

" _Because of my perfect record, I...got suspended for five days," Lucas explained lacing his fingers with both of his girlfriends' hands. "Five days? That's it?" Zay asked. Lucas nodded. "Well, that's definitely a step up from what happened last time," Zay said shaking his head. "Yeah, it was." Lucas laughed. "So, you won't be in school for a week?" Riley asked leaning her head on her hand. "Nope. I'll just...be in here most of the time. Thinking about my decisions." Lucas explained. "Do you regret them?" Maya asked picking her head up. Lucas looked at her. "No." He shook his head as his smile faded. Maya nodded. "Well, I'm pretty sure I had that situation under control," Zay said arrogantly. Lucas sat up. "Zay, I am so sorry that people like that exist." He said to his friend. Zay shook his head. "It's fine, man." He said. "No, it's not fine." Lucas rebutted. "Look, man. I know what my people have been through. I know that people like that exist. It doesn't make no difference in me or my character." Zay shrugged._

 _Lucas smirked nodding. "Well, on a lighter note, I'm pretty sure you passed today's assignment," Maya said stretching. "And what's that?" Lucas asked. "Recovery," Riley said. Everyone looked at her. "We'll always be here for you." She said. Lucas smiled. "Thank you, Riles." He said. "Thank ya, Riles." Maya mocked him in a southern accent. "Thank you too, Maya." He turned to her playfully annoyed. Riley turned Lucas back around and kissed him passionately holding his face. Lucas held her arms as he deepened the kiss. Riley wore a black sleeveless "I heart pluto" crop top with blue bell bottom jeans and black and white converses. Maya wore a yellow moon rise top with gray skinny jeans and white converses. Lucas wore a short sleeve denim button up shirt with black pants and denim flat sneakers._

 _Farkle wore a gray t-shirt with a blue atomic structure on it and a black overshirt with dark blue jeans and black flat sneakers. Zay wore a green long sleeve t-shirt with a green plaid overshirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also wore dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. Smackle wore a black long sleeve sweater with a yellow sleeveless sweater over it and a black skirt with black boots. "Uh...should we...leave y'all two alone?" Zay asked starting to get up. "No!" Riley exclaimed breaking her kiss with Lucas. Zay put his hands up and sat back down. "I have something I wanted to talk to you guys about." Riley explained looking to Maya. Maya rolled her eyes and stood up walking over to the entrance. She looked outside to see no one in sight. It was late. Around ten o' clock on a Friday night, so everyone was allowed leniency. Maya closed the blinds on the windows and locked the door. "What's the privacy for?" Farkle asked. "I think that our group of friends is very close with each other." Riley explained._

" _Your assumptions would be correct, Bubbles." Smackle said. "Aw, I like it when you call me Bubbles, Smackle." Riley smiled. "Anytime, Toots." Smackle replied lazily saluting her. Maya continued to roam the store locking and covering every window or entrance. "And even the closest of friends...still have room to become closer." Riley continued. "Riley, what are you gettin at?" Zay asked sitting forward. "Okay..." She chuckled. "I guess I'll just come right out and say it." She smiled nervously. "Would ya please?" Farkle added seeming impatient. "I think that we should have an orgy." She said quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Everyone looked shocked. "Hehe...I think she just misspoke." Smackle said nervously. "No, I'm serious." Riley replied surely. "Oh boy. I'm shuttin down again, honey!" Smackle exclaimed as she froze slouching forward. "Not this again." Zay said shaking his head at Smackle. "Riley, I don't think that's a good idea." Lucas said looking at her._

" _Personally, I never heard somethin better come out ya mouth." Said Zay admittedly. "What? Zay, I thought you liked Vanessa." Lucas said looking to his friend. "I do, but if my beautiful female friends need some sexual assistance, Zay can save the day." He said smiling and putting his hands on his hips. Lucas shook his head in disbelief. "Riley, I don't think I feel comfortable with other people having sex with my girlfriend." Farkle explained looking at her. "Yeah, me neither." Lucas added. "Lucas, I will always remain loyal to you for the rest of our lives." Riley explained placing her hand on top of his. "What about Maya?" Zay asked. "No promises." Maya added slumping down on the chair beside her boyfriend and girlfriend. "Maya." Lucas complained looking at her. "What? I'm kidding!" She exclaimed laughing. "Besides, no one can fill me up like you do, Bucky McBoing Boing." She said breathing in his face as the couple's lips connected slowly and wetly._

" _And, Farkle, Smackle loves you more than anything in the world. Nothing could ever change that." Riley explained turning to her genius friend. The two paused. "She's right." Smackle said looking down. "About what? The orgy or your feelings for me?" Farkle asked looking over at her. "My hypothesis is that she's right about both." Smackle responded. Farkle smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. "Okay...Fine. As long as everyone's okay with it." Lucas explained sitting up and patting his lap. "Great!" Riley exclaimed happily. "So, how do we start?" Asked Maya. "Like this." Riley said getting up and sitting between the two geniuses. She took Farkle's face and kissed him passionately. Everyone was taken back by the unusual sight. The two broke the kiss as Farkle looked into Riley's eyes and they both smiled. He kissed her again, this time, with more force. Farkle put his hands on her hips and pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _Jealousy...Sadness...Anger..." Smackle said seeming upset. "I'm good at emotions now!" She said standing up frustratedly. Lucas looked to his left to see Maya and Zay making out. She was straddled over his lap and held the back of his neck as they swapped saliva intensely. "Wow, everybody just got right into it. Didn't they?" Lucas shook his head. "Two can play that game, Bubbles!" Smackle said walking over to where Lucas sat and sitting next to him. She took him by the face and kissed him passionately as well. Lucas resisted at first but soon submitted to the beautiful genius as he slowly cupped her cheek returning the embrace. Farkle leaned Riley onto her back on the ottoman on which they sat and hovered over her kissing down her neck. Riley closed her eyes and grinded her body against his moaning provocatively. Farkle reached up grasping her rather grown breasts through her shirt making her moan even more. She bit her lip as Farkle kissed down her collar bone and down to her chest._

 _He lifted her crop top to reveal her black and hot pink bra. He lifted that as well, letting her c cup tits fall and sucking on her beautiful brown nipples. Farkle sat up on his knees between her open legs and thrusted her crotch with his own as he made love to her upper body. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Farkle groaned admiring Riley's entire body. Riley smiled. "How long?" She asked. "Since the first grade," He replied. Riley smiled softly. "I've wanted to be inside of you since the first grade." He repeated himself. There was a pause. "Well, your wait is up." She replied softly. The two smiled at each other as Farkle quickly started unbuttoning her jeans pulling them down and off to reveal her panties which matched her bra. He pulled those off as well starting on his own pants. Once the two were completely nude from the waist down, Farkle positioned himself at her entrance holding her smooth thighs close. Their breaths hitched simultaneously as he entered her slowly._

 _He began to pick up a rhythm thrusting into her as her cute little moans escaped her lips. Farkle picked up speed starting to make her thighs ripple with every clap. He leaned down kissing her passionately again as he fastened his pace exponentially. Farkle groaned and Riley moaned as he was now fucking her pussy harder than ever with a strong sense of force. Her lower body rippled spreading to her belly as her stomach fluctuated as well. "Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Farkle growled wrapping his arms under her's. "Farkle...Cum on my tummy!" Riley moaned. He obeyed as he pulled out quickly shooting his load all over her stomach. The two panted heavily in each other's faces. Just across the coffee table, sat Zay pantless on the opposite ottoman with Maya pantless as well bouncing on his lap. Zay held her hips as she slammed herself down on his erect member repeatedly. Their foreheads touched as Maya shifted her hips around letting his length cover her insides._

" _God, your dick is so big." Maya moaned. "Big as Lucas'?" Zay asked looking up at her. She giggled. "Not a chance." She said smiling. Zay looked understandably disappointed. Maya sighed. "Still big, nonetheless." She panted continuing to bounce on his dick. Zay looked up at her. Her beautiful blonde hair flowed naturally down her back as she put her head back feeling herself through her top. She paused putting her hands on his shoulders. "Hey." She said holding his chin. "Vanessa's a really lucky girl." She stared into his brown eyes. Zay chuckled smiling. "Man and you have no IDEA how lucky I am right now." He said looking down and feeling her body. Maya giggled. "You're damn right." She replied smiling as she put her head back again shifting her hips around sensually. She ran her fingers through her hair moaning and biting her lip hard. Zay grabbed her waist and started thrusting upward rapidly fucking her pink pussy fast and hard as her pale but fat ass clapped behind her. "I'm almost there!" Zay exclaimed panting._

 _Maya hopped off and down to her knees in front of him. She stroked his wet cock and licked all over it bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Zay put his head back and relaxed as he felt his dick hit the back of her throat as she gagged and spit all over it. "Fuuuuck!" He groaned cumming into her mouth. Maya giggled wiping the cum from her lips and licking it off of her hand. Lucas and Smackle were still making out intensely when Smackle broke away. "Hold it, Sexy Two-Shoes!" She exclaimed. Lucas seemed confused. Smackle stood up abruptly and marched over to the counter. She leaned against the counter casually and looked back at Lucas. "Let's go, Good Lookin'! I haven't got all day!" She exclaimed. "Oh, okay." Lucas quickly stood up and jogged over to her. "What's up, Smackle?" He asked. Smackle giggled and leaned on the counter again. She turned away sticking her ass out in his direction. She slowly reached up her skirt pulling down her panties and eventually off._

 _She tossed them onto his shoulder. "I would like it if you performed cunnilingus on my vaginal cavity," Smackle demanded sternly. Lucas hesitated looking back at all of his friends who were fucking as well. "Ya know what to hell with it by now."." He shrugged. He knelt down and held her ass cheeks spreading them apart. He wiggled his tongue at her entrance as Smackle moaned cutely grabbing onto the counter. Lucas ate her pussy out clean holding her thighs in place. Smackle stuttered on her moans looking back at the handsome Texan eating her from behind. Lucas stuck his fingers in her wet hole and wiggles them around hitting all the right places. He then added onto the pleasure by lightly running his smooth tongue along the rim of her asshole. Smackle's moans grew in volume and intensity. Lucas dipped his tongue into her anus and ran it around the edges inside of her. "Oh, fuck, Lucas!" She gasped banging on the counter. Everyone else darted their focus to the athlete and genius._

" _Hey, Farkle...looks like Lucas' givin' Smackle a real good time." Zay teased as Maya and Riley chuckled. Farkle didn't laugh. "Yeah, well...its too bad that I've got his beautiful princess right here." He said wrapping his arm around Riley's waist and pulling her closer. "You are fucking gorgeous." He said examining and caressing her body pushing her shirt up a bit revealing her figure. "And you've always been. Ever since the day I first laid eyes on you." Farkle's eyes were trained on Riley's as she stared back at him. The two felt lightning between them. They kissed deeply wrestling tongues and feeling each other's bodies while swapping saliva passionately. Maya looked at Zay who sat right next to her. They were both still nude from the waist down. "Yeah, I don't have anything like that to say...but, you are sexy." He assured her fixing his posture. "Gee, thanks..." She smiled sarcastically. "I mean...so sexy..." Zay looked down feeling her body._

 _Maya held his hands as he touched her and moaned. "Okay, Smackle. I'm gonna put it in, now." Lucas said hesitantly positioning his eight inch stone hard erection at her entrance from behind. "I'm ready," Smackle said waiting. "Are you sure? This might hurt...like...a lot..." Lucas warned. "Oh my gosh! Would ya just stick it in already and stop being such a wus-" She exclaimed impatiently before being cut off by Lucas pushing half of his length inside of her. She gasped for air scratching at the counter and squirming from the object stretching her insides. "You okay, there?" Lucas asked seeming worried. "I'm fine." She winced. Lucas slowly pushed in the other half of his member fully submerging it within the rather small teen. She gasped again repeating the first reaction. "Aww. Poor Smackle. She's not used to Lucas' size." Maya said as Zay unlatched his mouth from the smooth skin on her stomach. "And you are?" He asked looking at her._

" _Oh, trust me. I let my man all up in here." Maya said leaning back and spreading her legs for Zay to eat her out. He smirked and kissed her thigh before chowing down on her pussy. "Now, ya good?" Lucas asked slowly pumping his self into the girl. "Mhm...I think so..." Smackle nodded slowly being thrusted forward by the young man behind her. Lucas pushed her sweater up showing her back and held her sides as he began to fasten his pace. He picked up speed and before he knew it, he was clapping Smackle's cheeks at a reasonable rhythm. Smackle moaned arching her back and looking behind her staring into Lucas' emerald eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and massaged his muscular upper body as he fucked her pussy making her cute little booty ripple. "A-Are you almost...done yet?" Smackle moaned as she made a puppy dog face looking up at him. Lucas stopped looking down at her. "Why? Is it too much?" He asked seeming worried for his friend._

" _No, I came as soon as you started," Smackle admitted. Lucas chuckled looking down at his cum covered dick. "You still got some more left in you?" He asked. "Perhaps..." She gulped. "Good." He smirked menacingly. "Cause I could go all day." He said pushing back into her and wrapping his arms around her hips holding her tight and fucking her fast. Her sleek black hair bounced as he drilled her innocent pussy from the back. "Alright, that's enough!" He said pulling out. "Get down." He said putting his hand on her shoulder forcing her to her knees. The intelligent girl look up at him awaiting his cock as he shoved it in her mouth. Smackle gagged as he fucked her throat rather roughly. She held his thighs and bobbed her head back and forth. "Fuck, you're actually gonna make me cum." Lucas groaned running his fingers through her hair. Smackle let go as he stroked his dick fast and furiously. He grunted as he busted his load all over the genius' face. Cum shot on her glasses as well as in her mouth._

 _Lucas panted shooting the last shots out before helping the beauty to her feet. He gripped her bicep softly through her sweater and removed the glasses from her face. He brushed her hair behind her ear gently. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Smackle?" He asked softly in his deep manly voice. She stuck her bottom lip out and shook her head staring up at him. He smirked and slowly leaned down kissing her lips passionately. Smackle returned the kiss turning their heads and touching tongues. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her hips and deepened the embrace. "Alright! That's enough!" Farkle broke the two apart. "Things are getting a little too spiritually intimate for my liking." He explained looking between both of them. "Sorry, buddy. No hard feelings." Lucas lightly smacked his arm walking back to the others. Farkle flinched rubbing his arm from the gesture. "It's okay, pookie bear. I'll always be loyal to you." Smackle pinched his cheek before joining the others as well._

 _Farkle smirked looking off into space before following. "Alright. So, what now?" Zay asked. "Now, I get to try some black cock." Riley leaned back on the ottoman spreading her legs to reveal her dripping sex rubbing her clit. "I'm not even gonna address the uncomfortability that statement creates." Zay giggled standing up and walking over to her. "I...Will join you," Smackle said walking over to them as well. Maya sat on the opposite ottoman as Lucas and Farkle sat on either side of her. She looked at them both. "Aww. I get to have two of the most important men in my life." She made a puppy dog face and put her arms around both of them. Lucas and Farkle chuckled as their heads were playfully pulled down by the blonde. She let them go. "Now, I want you inside of me. Both of you." She said getting on all fours in between them. Her head was facing Farkle and her exposed lower body stuck out in front of Lucas. "Is it okay if I..." Farkle hesitated looking at Lucas._

" _Yeah, sure, buddy," Lucas assured him. Farkle nodded and got on his knees on the ottoman in front of Maya's face. Maya giggled grasping the shaft of his six-inch hard dick. She opened her mouth and covered the thing whole in her mouth. She licked all around it covering the head in spit. Lucas took her lower body and spread her cheeks starting to eat her tight pink asshole. Maya moaned into Farkle's cock sending vibrations through his body. He groaned. "Keep making her moan, Lucas. Me likey!" Farkle said grinning menacingly. "Not a problem," Lucas replied getting on his knees on the ottoman as well, but behind his girlfriend. He held her hips and pushed his length fully into her. She groaned into Farkle's cock even drooling a bit. She took it out of her mouth looking back at Lucas. "Ride me like Tombstone, Sundance." She said softly grilling the cushion and moving her hips around on his dick. "'Cept it's not gonna last four seconds," Lucas said in a southern accent._

 _Maya bit her lip looking back at him. "Ha!" Farkle exclaimed. The two both looked at him. "Hello? Farkle here. It's my thing!" He explained. They both shook their heads as Lucas grabbed Maya again. Maya looked up at him submissively. Zay stood across the coffee table with Riley and Smackle on their knees in front of him. Riley deep throated his dark brown cock and smiled up at him through the mouthful. Her smile was still cute even when penetrated by a dick in her mouth. Riley bobbed her head back and forth gagging on the member as Smackle sucked on his balls. "Fuuuuck, Smackle..." Zay groaned running his fingers through both of their hair. "What about me?" Riley pouted taking his dick out of her mouth. "Sugar, you know you doin a good job." He caressed her chin as she giggled. "Here," Zay said sitting down. Riley stood up and straddled his lap on the ottoman. She lowered herself onto his dick as she moaned holding his shoulders._

" _Mmm..." Zay groaned holding her hips and pushing her down on his member. He sat back and held her exposed sides as she bounced up and down moaning. Her sizable breasts bounced through her crop top and she ran her fingers through her hair loving every spot inside of her that his dick slammed against. She slowed down shifting her hips around and kissing his big lips. She broke the kiss and continued bouncing as they both moaned together. "Oh yeah! That's right! Fuck my tight little pussy, Zay!" She moaned as he felt her body. Smackle sat beside them fiddling her clit to the hot sight. Isadora squealed as she squirted a stream of cum from her pussy landing on the coffee table. Meanwhile, Lucas was slamming Maya's ass from behind as she gagged on Farkle's dick. Lucas smacked her pale ass cheeks making them jiggle as he clapped her from the back. The whole store was filled with moans, groans, and sounds of skin smacking._

 _His dick pummeled her pink pussy lips beating them as he thrusted with might. Farkle rolled his eyes in pleasure as he felt his dick squeeze it's way down the blonde beauty's esophagus. He was balls deep in her mouth left with nothing but her tight throat constricting his member. Maya came up for air gasping desperately. Lucas knelt down and fucked her even faster while she looked back kissing him passionately. Farkle jerked his cock vigorously readying for his climax on the girl's face. Lucas sat back up and squeezed her ass leaving red handprints as he came in her pussy. He fucked her butt and pumped his load into her stomach slowing his thrusts eventually coming to a halt. She was on the pill, so it was fine that he blew his load inside of her. Maya looked forward as Farkle groaned busting a nut across her face. Her jaw dropped as she took in as much cum as possible. Zay and Riley moaned in unison as he clapped her pussy._

 _He slowed his thrusts and Riley slowed her bounces as he pumped his climax up into her. Riley was on the pill as well. "Fuuuuck, Riley..." Zay groaned pulling out of her as she got off of him. "My turn!" Smackle said excitedly jumping over his lap and positioning herself. "Smackle, I don't think-" Zay trued to protest, but Smackle lowered into his dick anyway. "Uuuugh! Fuck!" She moaned starting to bounce on his soon-to-be limp dick. She screamed in pleasure as she came all over his lap. "Uh, Smackle?" Lucas said putting his pants on. Riley, Maya, and Farkle were putting their pants on as well. She panted out of breath. "Yes?" She turned to look at the group. "Zay's not even inside of you," Maya said hesitantly pointing beneath her. "What?" Smackle looked down. She saw that his dick lay flat beneath her. "Yeah...My bad...Riley kinda tired me out." Zay raised his hand laughing nervously. Riley blushed. "Isadora, you weren't riding anything. Therefore, your orgasm was based purely on adrenaline." Farkle explained._

" _Hmm." She responded getting up. "Well, It was a pleasure doing business with you." She said holding her hand out to Zay. "Not a problem, pretty thang." He said taking her hand and kissing it. Smackle giggled dreamily as the others just laughed._

 ** _Wow! I mean, I knew the chapter was long, but wow! Lol Anyway I hope you guys liked it and as always, leave any criticisms or suggestions for future chapter in the r &r's o rpm me! Adios!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story, but due to having all my other stories and the plans I have for them, I finally got around to finishing a new chapter for this one. This chapter is chock full of LGB content, so if you're not into that, a heads up. Also, there were a LOT of problems involving uploading this chapter which is what, even further, delayed its upload date. I apologize profusely. The errors were with the doc manager scrambling the text with useless data, so if there are any leftover typos that I missed, Im sorry. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Eight: Girl Meets Night Out**

 **Smackle closed her locker and sighed. "Hey, Smackle." Riley greeted as she walked up to the genius. "Oh. Hello, Riley. How are you on this fine Monday morning?" Smackle asked monotonously. "Oh, Smackle. You know how I always am." Riley smiled widely. She then put her arms out and twirled whimsically. Smackle smirked at her friend's optimism. "Ladies!" Farkle came up from behind Smackle, hugging her from behind. Riley giggled. "Riley." He smiled at her. "My beloved." He looked down at Smackle. "Am I really your beloved?" She asked, looking down. Riley and Farkle looked at each other. Farkle let go of her. "Of course you are, Smackle. You're both perfect for each other." Riley explained. "That's not how it seemed on Friday." She said looking at her. "Smackle." Farkle grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. "I will always be in love with you and only you." He explained. Smackle smiled. "What happened was just a simple exercise to enhance our group's bond as a whole." He explained further.**

 **"Okay. I guess I had fun as well." She smiled, holding her books to her chest. Farkle grabbed her chin as they kissed briefly. "That's it. I'm done. I can't deal with this any longer." Zay said, walking up to the three with Maya asleep on his back. "Zay, why are you carrying Maya?" Riley asked. "No school...Too early..." Maya groaned with her head leaned on his. Zay shook his head. "This is what I gotta deal wit." He said. "Usually Lucas is the one, but he ain't here." He explained. "Yeah, where is Lucas?" Asked Smackle. "He's suspended. Remember?" Riley said. "He won't be back until next Monday." She explained. "Ya see now that's a problem." Zay pointed at her. He let go of Maya as she landed on her feet. "Damn! What're Katie and Shawn feedin' you, girl?" He asked, brushing off his shirt. Maya scowled at him. "Alright, lets get through this one day of school, then it's the weekend." Maya said tiredly. "Maya, there's five more days of school this week." Riley told her.**

 **"Nope. Can't do it." Maya's legs gave out as she fell towards Riley. Riley caught her, holding her up. "Well, I gotta get to AP Physics." Farkle said, stepping away. "Yeah, I got baseball practice." Zay said, following him. "Okay. Bye guys!" Riley called after them. The boys waved, leaving together. Smackle sighed, leaning back on her locker. "What's wrong, Smackle?" Riley asked. Maya's legs gave out again as she fell into the lockers, hitting the floor. Riley and Smackle ignored it. "I just have so much work this week. So many exams. So many projects." She said, looking down. "I just wish I could take a load off. Ya know?" She explained. Riley paused, thinking for a second. Her eyes widened as she snapped her fingers. "I know the perfect place!" She said. "Meet me here after school. I'll tell you more later." She said. "Umm...Okay..." Smackle agreed warily. "Bye." Riley said, happily skipping down the hall. Smackle looked down to see Maya asleep again on the floor. She looked around as no one else was in sight.**

 **She sighed, bending over and picking up her legs. She dragged her down the hall as Maya stayed unconscious. Cut to Farkle and Zay stopping in front of an open classroom. "Thanks, Zay, for walking me to class. I appreciate it." Farkle smirked, nodding to him. "Hey, man. Without Maya on ma back, I feel like I can walk anywhere." Zay said, hopping around and stretching. Farkle chuckled. "Alright, man. Well, good luck doin...whatever y'all nerds be up to in there." Zay said, shaking his head and stepping away. "Thanks. And...good luck at baseball practice." Farkle replied, smirking. Zay smiled and started to walk away. He walked down the hall, carelessly dancing around as Farkle paused at the classroom doorway. "Hey, Zay!" He called after him. Zay stopped at the end of the hall and turned around. "Wait up!" Farkle called again, jogging towards him. "What's goin' on?" Zay asked, shrugging. Farkle stopped in front of him.**

 **"Oh, nothing. I just uh...Actually would your coach mind if...you were a little late to practice?" Farkle asked. "Well, I think that's how the authority food chain works, yes." Zay nodded sarcastically. Farkle scoffed. "Why? You need somethin'?" Zay asked. Farkle stared at him. The two stood alone in the barren hallways as pale sunlight shone through the narrow rectangular windows which lined the top of the walls. The lockers that surrounded them, a deep blue, matching the genius' eyes which also glimmered in the light. "Uhhhh...Farkle? You're lookin' at me kinda weird there." Zay said, seeming uncomfortable. Farkle quickly leaned forward and crashed his lips against Zay's. Zay's eyes shut and his brows rose in surprise. All that was going through the athlete's mind was to push Farkle off of him...but, he didn't. Instead, Zay returned the embrace, grabbing hold of Farkle's shoulders. Farkle dropped his textbook and notebook on the floor as he reached up, cupping his friend's face.**

 **The pair's lips connected again and again as Zay backed himself into a trophy case, knocking it over and shattering the casing. The two young men broke the kiss, surprised to see the glass shards fall to the marble tiled floor, gathering in piles at their feet. The two looked at each other and laughed. "Come on, let's get outta here before someone sees us." Zay said, walking away. "Okay, wait!" Farkle gathered his books off of the floor and followed his friend. A classroom door opened as a middle aged overweight teacher stepped into the hall. "What is all that racke-Oh!" He exclaimed, seeing the trophy case shattered. "I quit!" He said taking off his tie and walking down the hall. Cut to the end of the day. The bell rung as kids flooded out of classrooms. Riley stood by the lockers where she had told Smackle to meet her earlier. Kids passed by as Riley looked around worriedly. Suddenly, Smackle dragged Maya across the floor and dropped her feet right in front of the brunette. "Smackle, where have you been?" Riley asked, seeming impatient.**

 **"Riley, the bell rung like twenty seconds ago. Plus..." She heaved, out of breath. "Zay wasn't joking. Maya's really heavy." She panted. "Well, all that matters is that you're here." She replied. "Good. Where are we going?" Smackle asked. "Go home, wash up, Dress real nice, and meet me at this address in three hours." Riley explained, handing her a small piece of paper with "Flatiron, 54 W 21st St, New York" written neatly on it as Maya groggily rose to her feet. "Where's span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanthis?" Smackle asked. Riley looked at her as Maya pried her eyes open in the background. "It's a surprise." Riley smirked mischievously. Cut to the school's baseball field where Farkle's back was thrown against the wall behind the outdoor bleachers. Zay wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed him again with force. Farkle broke his lips apart. "I can't believe we skipped all day." The genius chuckled, breathing heavily and smiling wide. "Yeah, you feel like a badass now don't you?" Zay asked, smirking and eyeing the boy head to toe. He bit his lip hungrily.**

 **"Hell yeah, I do. I've never-" He was interrupted by Zay kissing him again. "Done this- Before-" He managed to get out between kisses. Zay tilted his head right, moving his kisses to the side of his mouth, then to his cheek, then his jaw. He started to suck on his upper neck when Farkle stopped him. "Okay. He-Oka-hay." He looked in his eyes as the light outdoor breeze pushed his messy, dirty blonde hair a bit to the side. "What're we gonna do?" The genius asked, studying Zay's face with a grin. Cut to Farkle, shirtless, being thrust forward against a dusty desk in an almost pitch black room. The only light was slight from the thin perimeter of the time-stained cream canvas curtains that covered each window. Farkle's knuckles gripped at the wobbly desk that reached hip-height as the dark, toned athlete behind him collided his pelvis with the brainiac's ass. Zay fucked his butt rough, smacking his cheeks occasionally. He reached his left hand under his lover's parallel arm and caressed his chest, focusing his sense of touch on his nipples as he plowed him from behind.**

 **"Oh! Squeeze my nipples!" Farkle exclaimed as his voice fluctuated from the excessive movement. "You into that kinda shit?" Zay asked, gripping the boy's shoulder and clapping his ass harder. "Dunno! Never really tried it!" Farkle explained out of breath, but persevering. Zay shrugged and rubbed his fingertips sensually around his pink nipples in the dark as his cock slammed his asshole repeatedly. "Oh, fuck yes!" Farkle breathed. "Forget what I said! Yeah, I'm into it!" He groaned, stopping as Zay slowed his thrust pace a thousandfold. "Mmm...yes, yes, yes..." Farkle moaned femininely, leaning low forward and moving his ass back and forth on Zay's cock slowly himself. Zay stood completely still, loving the sensation of his lover's tight, white asshole fucking his cock slowly and sensually. Zay put his hands behind his head, starting to smack his butt with his pelvis slowly again. He let out a grunt with every collision. The dark room was filled with clapping sounds, heavy breathing, and moans. Farkle quickly grabbed Zay's hands and slapped them onto his chest.**

 **"Fuck me!" He yelled passionately as Zay hugged his body tight from behind and fucked the remainder of his brains out. The boys climaxed and heaved over, laying on their clothes that they laid out to keep them from the floor's dust. They laid side-by-side, both chests rising and falling simultaneously as their breath mixed with the dust bunnies in the enclosed atmosphere. Now, more light from the crack under the door about a yard behind their heads. "Have you ever done this before?" Zay muttered, putting one hand behind his head and caressing his own, toned upper body with the other's fingertips. "Had sex?" Farkle panted. "Yeah, I fuck Smackle's brains out all the time." He nonchalantly explained as Zay chuckled. "Those some smart ass brains to be fuckin' out." Zay joked under his breath as they both laughed together. Their laughter died down as Zay straightened his face again. "But, nah I mean...Have you done it...with a guy before..." He specified his question. "Oh..." Farkle said, staring at the ceiling.**

 **"No...You're my first." A smile started to form on his face as they both ended up not being able to avoid laughing again. "Oh, God. Is that too cheesy?" Farkle cringed with a tight grin and squinted eyes. Zay's laugh subsided. "Nah, man...Not at all..." He calmed down as they both stared at the ceiling with such intent. Farkle moved one of his hands behind his head as well. "It's not your's is it?" Farkle asked rhetorically. "No, my friend. No it is not." Zay shook his head, looking between Farkle and the ceiling and laughing. Farkle laughed as well. "Do you do this with Lucas?" Farkle asked. Zay paused as his smile subsided. "...Nah..." He croaked, letting his head fall to the side as Farkle looked at him nonchalantly and their eyes met. Zay looked back up. "I'm pretty sure he only plays for one team." Zay explained softly. Farkle thought for a moment. "Was that a baseball reference?" He asked unsurely. Zay's forming smile made his materialize as well as they laughed again. "That is so corny." Farkle chuckled out as Zay sighed.**

 **His ribs hurt from laughing so much, but he didn't mind. Something about his company made all sense of pain and sadness leave his body like gas escaping a vent. "Do you like him...Ya know...Like that?" Farkle asked, staring at the top of the bookshelf to his right, not really expecting the answer he got. "I did..." Zay muttered. Farkle's head shot towards his friend. Zay glanced and saw his face before looking away again. "A long time ago." He sighed. Farkle studied his chocolate body, sympathizing for him. "But, it's fine. It's not like he ever found out you know?" There was a pause. "I mean-How could you not like him?" Zay threw his hand up lazily as it landed softly on his chest. "Yeah..." Farkle looked down. Zay shifted to look at him. "You like him?" He asked as Farkle just stayed staring at the windows with scarce light emitting around them. "I don't know..." He shrugged softly. Farkle finally looked over at him. "I want him to plow me." He stated as a smirk formed on the edge of his lips. Zay cackled, starting to sit up. "Oh yeah?" He asked, rising up.**

 **"I just want him to take me right here and now." Farkle stayed laying down and looked at Zay, playfully scowling. "Yeah, yeah..." Zay shrugged it off, sighing. "You want him to do this?" Zay positioned himself over Farkle's lower body. He picked up the boy's head with his lips and sucked on the shaft, letting the member grow back to full fruition. "Mmm...I do..." Farkle groaned, playing along. Zay bobbed his head up and down the, now tall-standing, member, coating the vanilla skin with his spit. He lowered again, letting the tip clock the back of his throat as he gagged repeatedly. "Fuck! Zay!" Farkle moaned more intensely this time. He kept going as Farkle's posture hitched. "Oh, Baby! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Farkle exclaimed, creaming his final load down his friend's throat. Zay smacked his lips, swallowing the paste and laughing as Farkle scrunched his face playfully. The boys exited the abandoned classroom and into the empty halls, closing the door behind them. "Man, they never lock this door, huh?" Zay asked, turning the knob.**

 **"Nope." Farkle shook his head, starting to walk. "Woah, wait up." Zay jogged up beside him as they looked at each other and laughed again. Riley stood alone in her bedroom, checking herself out in the mirror. She wore a plain white, short-sleeve top that cut off a centimeter above her belt-line with a blue jean jacket over it. She wore tight, black skinny jeans that cuffed tightly just above her ankles and white Adidas Superstars without socks, revealing her ankles completely. Her hair was down to her shoulders and wavy. "Riley's got the nice rack. You got the caboose." She muttered, imitating what Maya told her Lucas said. "I have a nice butt." She told herself quietly, turning and looking at her ass in the mirror. "Yes, you do." A voice said. "Ah!" Riley screamed in a high pitch, jumping, only to see Isadora standing beside the bay window. "Smackle, You scared the...h-word out of me..." She whispered looking around for anyone else. "Hell?" Smackle asked. "Blagh!" Riley squirmed, stomping her feet.**

 **"Not that one! That one's even worse." She complained, still whispering. "What other curse word starts with h?" Smackle asked, confused. Riley looked around before running across her room to her door. She opened the door and poked her head out. She stared crazily down the hall, scanning for any people. No one. She pulled her head back in and shut the door before running back across the room to the bay window. She climbed on the cushions as her shirt lifted a bit, showing her back and she looked outside, studying the fire escape. No one was there. She ran back to her original position and stood straight, before looking at Smackle again. She leaned forward with her hand by her mouth. "...heck..." She quickly covered her mouth and yelped, running and star-fishing onto her made bed. She laid facing up as a bit of her stomach showed. She blew a few strands of hair out of her face, before slowly sitting up. "You're adorable." Smackle smiled, shaking her head. It was just then that Riley realized what the genius girl was wearing. She gasped loudly, slapping both hands over her mouth.**

 **"Isadora Smackle, what are you wearing?" She asked, in awe. Smackle wore a very pretty, sparkly dress and black, dress flat shoes. "Do you like it? You said to dress nice..." She shrugged. "I. Love. It." Riley walked over to her, standing in front of her friend. "I wish I knew you were gonna dress THAT nice. I just meant, like, clothes you would wear to the mall or something. Not Heaven." Riley explained as Smackle chuckled to herself. "Is this not what you should wear to the mall?" She asked, holding the sides of the skirt out. "Noooo..." Riley playfully whispered, shaking her head and smiling with her dimples. Smackle laughed. "You're adorable." Isadora pinched her friend's cheek. "Alright, losers! Let's get this over with. I got a date with some turkey wings and Red Planet Diaries when I get back." Maya crawled through the bay window, standing a few feet away from the two. "Blagh!" Riley squirmed again. Maya wore an all silk, black button-up jumper. The legs cut off just below her knees, leaving her pale calves exposed.**

 **The top two buttons were undone, leaving space on her chest to see the ice around her neck, a two-and-a-half-thousand dollar eighteen karat white gold chain necklace, along with the obvious "Ring Power" ring on her respective finger. The sleeve cuffs were firm around her wrists and she wore triple black Adidas Yung 1's on her feet, no socks, just like the others. Her bleach blonde hair was straightened and tied back tight in a pony tail. Riley whined, stomping around with her hands to her side. "What's up with Nutzo?" Maya asked, lazily pointing to her. "She's upset because we look presentable and she was planning on going outside dressed like a hobo." Smackle explained nonchalantly. Riley gasped, looking at the genius. Riley looked down at her outfit self-consciously. "Yeah, Babe, what're you wearing? I thought you said to dress up." Maya motioned to Riley's clothes. "I did. This is fine." She pinched the front of her shirt with both hands before letting letting go. "You should change." Smackle suggested.**

 **"Forget it. There's no time. Let's go." Riley ushered Smackle towards the bay window as the girl climbed out and onto the fire escape. It was almost completely dark outside. "Hi, Boo-boo." Maya said with a puppy-dog face. Riley stepped in front of her and held her face with one hand as the two kissed softly and slowly. "Hi, Baby." Riley muttered looking down at her outfit. "You look fine, Honey. Come on, let's just go." Maya assured her, patting her hip as Riley stepped away and climbed out the bay window. Maya turned the light out and followed, close behind. "So, where're we going anyway? Why'd we have to dress so nice?" Maya asked as the three girls walked down the bustling street. The sky was black with neon signs lining buildings left and right. People walking through and past them. Riley and Maya held hands as Smackle walked beside them. "Here." Riley said as she stopped, causing the other two to double back, standing beside her. "THAT'S where we're going?" Smackle asked as the three girls stared in awe at the packed night club they stood just a few feet from.**

 **The line was long and the bouncers were letting a few people in every few minutes or so. "Baby, you can't be serious." Maya looked at Riley. She shrugged, stepping in front of her girlfriend. "You don't wanna go in? I've never taken you to a club before." Riley said, caressing Maya's cheek and playing with her earring. "Sweetie, if we went to a club, I'm pretty sure it'd be me taking you." Maya smiled, rubbing Riley's chin with her thumb. "Besides, even if I did, you need to be at least twenty-one to get in. The oldest out of us is me and I'm sixteen." Maya explained. "Are you too scared?" Riley asked looking down. "What was that?" Maya asked, smiling and pulling her chin back up. "Are you too chicken?" Riley repeated herself, raising her eyebrows in her girlfriend's face. The two started playfully bickering as their heads grew closer and they kissed softly again. Riley inhaled through her nose, shifting her stance and holding both sides of Maya's face.**

 **"Hey, look! We got some teenage dyke's over here!" Some guy, around thirty-or-so-looking with two other men, around the same age, standing in the line started laughing. Maya grabbed Riley's wrists and softly broke the kiss, looking behind the brunette. Riley turned innocently, knowing what he was in for. "Why don't you go scissor somewhere? Maybe It'll make you less cranky." He continued to shout drunkenly. "I'm sorry..." Maya stepped around Riley and started slowly walking up to the men. "What was that?" She asked, inching closer. "I said...Why don't you go scisso-OOH!" He shouted. Maya had scrunched her face, grunted, and swung her shin up between his legs, slamming whatever was up there. The man groaned and lowered down to his knees, covering his nether regions and doubling over onto the sidewalk. The other two men stood in shock. "Anybody else got anything sexist or homophobic to say?" Maya smiled sarcastically, looking at the other two. They shook their heads vigorously as Riley snatched Maya's wrist.**

 **"Let's go. Follow me." She said as Maya stared the men down while being dragged away. The man still laid, groaning, on the pavement as Smackle walked up to him. She pulled a small, pink canister out of her pocketbook. "I'm fifteen, pervert!" She exclaimed before spraying his eyes with pepper spray and walking off with her friends. "Aaaagh!" The man screamed as everyone in line just carelessly glanced towards him and looked away. "Was anyone even talkin' to her?" One of the guys asked. The other one just shrugged, shaking his head. "I think it's back here." Riley said, pulling Maya along down a dark alleyway. "Guys, wait up!" Smackle jogged behind them. "Riley, where are you going?" Maya asked, allowing herself to be dragged by the arm. "We have to get in, right?" Riley asked, continuing to walk. "So, you're not gonna say anything about back there?" Maya stopped, pulling her wrist away. Riley turned to her. "What is there to say?" She asked, shrugging.**

 **"Riles, that's not something that can just happen and you walk away." Maya explained. "Oh, what do you want me to do just stand there and scissor in front of him?" Riley asked getting angry. "Guys." Smackle tried to butt in. "Woah! Riley!" Maya exclaimed, shocked at what she said. There was a pause. "We don't have to live with people like that thinking they can say whatever they want just because we're women-" Maya was cut off. "Then what do we do?" Riley asked firmly. Maya just looked at her. "Huh?" Riley repeated herself. "What. do I do?" Her eyes started to water. Maya realized the shakiness in her voice. "Oh, Peaches..." She said softly, stepping closer to her. "Huh?!" Riley asked again, louder. She began to sob as Maya pulled her in and hugged her tightly. she rubbed her back as Riley put her mouth on her shoulder. Smackle slowly stepped forward and joined the embrace. The three hugged for a while before Riley pulled away. She sniffled, wiping her eyes dry and backing up a bit as Maya stared at her sympathetically.**

 **"It just happens all the time. I can't imagine how many women have to go through that." Riley explained. "A lot." Smackle shrugged, looking down. "Yeah, but you don't have to stand it." Maya stated firmly as Riley looked at her. "We. Don't have to stand it." She said. Riley nodded, sniffling again and straightening her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Maya. I didn't mean what I said-" She started to apologize, shaking her head. "No. No-no-no. It is not your fault." The blonde stepped forward, holding her arms. Riley thought for a moment before sniffling again and nodding. "Okay?" Maya asked. "Okay." She replied. "So...What're we doin' in an alleyway, toots?" Smackle asked, breaking the tension. "Oh, right, um." Riley chuckled, wiping her nose and looking around. "We. Need a way to get in. Follow me." She smiled, continuing down the alley. Maya and Smackle looked at each other before hesitantly following their friend. "Ooh. Here we are." She stopped behind a dumpster beside a back door to the club. "And here is..." Maya asked, slowly strutting behind her.**

 **"Well, we can't get in through the front. There's security." Riley explained. Maya cocked an eyebrow. The girls stood with her as the door opened. Maya and Smackle ducked down as a janitor walked out, placed a small brick in front of the door, and walked up to the dumpster to throw out several bags of garbage. "Come on." Riley motioned for them to follow as she snuck around the dumpster and through the open door. "What is she doing?" Maya asked, looking at Smackle. "I dunno, Blondie, but Candy-Toes just got us a free entrance." Smackle muttered before waltzing around the dumpster and into the club. Maya rolled her eyes, groaning to herself before following. Before Maya could step through the door, she heard a deep voice behind her. "Hey!" The janitor called out, walking up to her. Maya tried not to panic as Riley and Smackle looked back to see the two at the doorway. "Uh oh." Riley said. "Das not gooood izzit?" Smackle winced as Riley shook her head, watching the encounter. "What're you doin' back here?!" The janitor asked, snatching Maya's arm. Maya looked down at his hand.**

 **It took every fiber in her being to not knock the daylights out of him, but she didn't want to draw even more attention. She looked up at the towering man and batted her pretty eyelashes. "Well, hi there, Sugar!" She said in a southern accent. "You're not supposed to be back here, young lady." He said. "Well, I was just lookin' for the bathroom is all. Must've been the wrong door. I'm such a klutz sometimes." She explained in the same accent. "Well, I suppose that's okay. Pretty lil' lady like you don't gotta be smart, now do ya?" He smiled his black teeth and reached around her hips, slowly moving his dirty hands across her ass and squeezing it through the silk jumper. He pulled her waist to touch his as Maya grabbed his hand off of her ass, twisting his wrist. "Agh!" He squirmed before Maya brought her knee up with force, crushing his growing erection. The janitor dropped to his knees and groaned as Maya tossed his hand away. "I'm sixteen, pedophile." She scrunched her nose, disgusted before walking away, kicking the brick and letting the door shut, locking by itself.**

 **"No!" The janitor banged on the door. He looked down the alley to see the line at the front before he struggled to his feet and limped down the corridor. "That. Was. Awesome. Can you show me how to do that?" Smackle asked as Maya joined them at the end of the hallway. "Let's hope you never have to." Maya nodded, patting her back. "Maya, that was really dangerous." Riley scolded her. "Eh, I like getting back at the patriarchy once in a while." The blonde joked. "Oh my God, guys." Smackle said behind them. They both turned to see her and the whole club behind her. People dancing, flashing lights, loud music. The works. "Woa-ho-ho-ho..." Smackle muttered as the club lights reflected in the lenses of her glasses. "We did it. We got in." Maya said as she and Riley joined on either side of the genius. "How's this for a load off?" Riley asked as Smackle turned to her. Riley looked at her as well and smiled. "Thanks, Riles. This is great." Isadora said. "Heeeey...Only I call her "Riles." Maya butted in. "Well...Maybe Huckleberry too. But, mostly me." She continued.**

 **Smackle disregarded her and hugged Riley. "Oh." Riley was surprised by the embrace. She hugged her back. "Okay. That's enough physical contact for the week." Smackle pulled away, fixing her dress. "There she is." Riley joked. "Well, girls..." Maya shrugged as they both looked at her. "Let's get fucked up." She shouted in a deep voice, raising her arms as they all cheered excitedly. A montage ensues as the night rolls by in a blur. ~ The dance floor in slow motion as Smackle does the robot and Riley laughs. Maya shakes her head, unable to hold back a giggle as well. ~ Riley takes the center and hops around, bopping her head. ~ Maya's turn comes around and she does the shuffle, laughing with the others. ~ Riley can't help, but enjoy watching Maya twerk. All she can do is mouth the word "Damn." ~ Smackle sees Maya throwing it back and tries to do the same. Maya almost dies of laughter while Riley just smiles and cringes. ~ Time almost stops as Riley and Maya focus only on each other and the music.**

 **The two dance closely and intensely, grinding against one another, doing as much as two people can legally do to each other in public. Riley backs up on the blonde and moves sensually with the music. Maya holds her hips from behind, admiring her girlfriend's body. The excitement winds down a bit as the girls sit at the bar. Riley leaned her chin on her hand atop of the bar counter, watching Maya talk intently, not hearing a thing. Only focusing on her movements. Studying her body. She didn't think she'd ever felt more desire for a person in one moment. "Hey, lemme get a couple of gins!" Maya tried to talk over the music in the back. The bartender nodded. "And uh...Anything for your friend?" He asked nodding to Riley. Maya looked over to see Riley's face expressionless, just staring into her soul. "Um, she'll just have a water." Maya told him, knowing she's never had alcohol before. Riley squinted, continuing to study Maya. Her lips. "God damn those lips." She thought. And her hair. Riley felt her insides surging as she saw Maya toss her smooth, golden ponytail behind her shoulder.**

 **The brunette's eyes started to twitch. "Two gin gins...aaaand one agua." The bartender placed two shots down and a glass of water. "Are you alright, Babe? You look a little...crazy..." Maya said, pushing the glass to her. "I'm gonna have to see some ID, ma'am." The bartender said politely. Maya looked at him. "Oh, honey, how do you think I got in here?" Maya looked around. "True." The bartender shrugged, continuing to clean some glasses. Maya sighed, relieved he didn't persist. She saw Riley still staring at her. "Riles, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Maya chuckled, drinking one of her shots. Riley took the glass of water and smashed it on the ground. Maya was thoroughly shocked and confused as Riley took the second shot and downed it effortlessly. She sucked her teeth and stretched her jaw, not loving the taste. But, she was too focused on Maya to care. "Let me get the whole bottle." Riley told the bartender as he walked by. He cocked an eyebrow and hesitantly reached under the counter, handing it to her. "Riles..." Maya said, knowing she shouldn't drink all of it.**

 **Riley took the bottle and started to down it quickly. The bartender looked at Maya as she chuckled nervously. "Girlfriends. Am I right?" She said. "Well, if you need a third, you know where I am." The bartender winked at her, motioning to the bar. Maya scrunched her nose again. "I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much." She said, cocking her neck sarcastically. The bartender seemed confused as he quickly started counting his fingers. "Guys!" Smackle rushed up to the bar. "You guys gotta come back out there. It is. Insane!" Smackle exclaimed. Maya cocked an eyebrow and pulled her closer. "Smack, did you have anything to drink?" She asked into her ear, so that she could hear. "Oh!" Smackle pulled away. "Yeah!" She nodded, smiling wide. "Wh-From where?" Maya asked, concerned. "Oh, just some guys. They didn't look TOO old. They only asked me to dance for them." Smackle said. It was clear she was tipsy. "Oh, no, Smack. Please tell me you didn't-" Maya was worried.**

 **"So I did the robot!" Smackle whispered in her ear before pulling away and laughing hysterically. Maya sighed, relieved, as she smiled, taking another shot. "And then I sucked all their dicks." Smackle added. Maya spit the entire mouthful right past the genius. Smackle laughed. "I'm kidding!" She exclaimed. "That's not funny." Maya shook her head. "Oh, come on. Have some fun." Smackle told her. "You? Telling me to have fun?" Maya scoffed. "Now, you're definitely drunk." She said. "What's she doing?" Smackle pointed to Riley downing the entire bottle of gin. "Riley!" Maya whined. "What?" Riley asked, stopping. "Has she ever drank before?" Smackle asked. "No, I don't know how she's doing that." Maya shook her head, dumbfounded. "Give it here." Smackle said, taking it from Riley. She leaned her head back, downing the second half of the bottle and glugging the entire thing back. "What the..." Maya scrunched her nose. Smackle sucked her teeth. "Ahhh, refreshing!" She wiped her mouth and put the bottle back on the counter.**

 **"What the Hell?" Riley complained, holding the empty bottle. "OMG. Did you just say the h-word?" Smackle whispered. "I don't give a fuck about the h-word." Riley slurred. Smackle and Maya looked at each other. "Come here, Peaches." She stood up and kissed Maya passionately. Maya broke the kiss. "Jesus. You taste like a beer can." Maya wiped her mouth. "Come on." Riley took both girls' hands and walked them away from the bar. She walked them into a hallway and opened a door to the left. "Where are you going?" Maya asked. "Are we gonna go see Farkle?" Smackle asked excitedly. "No, Smackle, were not gonna go see Farkle. This is a girl's night. Only girls allowed." Riley told her. "Oh..." Smackle settled. "We're going in here." Riley turned the knob and nudged the door open with her foot, revealing a small VIP room. It was much like the rest of the club, just within a master bedroom sized space. It had its own lights and it's own quieter music playing. It must've been vacant for the night as no one was in sight. The three girls walked in as Riley shut and locked the door behind them.**

 **"Okay, but why are we in he-" Maya was interrupted by her girlfriend's lips connecting with her's. Riley held her face and made out with her intensely. "Mm- Baby." Maya broke the kiss again. "I want you." Riley breathed. "I want you too, Riles, but you're-" "What?" Riley cut her off. "I'm what?" She repeated. "You're...drunk..." Maya shrugged, staring into her eyes. Riley smirked. She looked at Smackle and then back at Maya. "I'm me." She touched foreheads with her. "Baby, I am me." She repeated, kissing her again, this time, more slowly. Maya didn't stop her. She kept it going and added to the embrace. Riley backed her up to a red velvet couch and lowered her lover onto her back, maintaining the lip-lock. The kiss got hotter. Riley spread Maya's legs and got on her knees in front of her, grinding against her while she tongued her throat. Riley started undoing Maya's buttons on her jumper all the way down to the last one. Maya pulled the jumper down, past her shoulders, leaving her black lacy bra exposed.**

 **Riley sucked on Maya's bottom lip as she pulled the jumper all the way down to her waist. Smackle sat down in a chair beside the couch and stared down the couple while she lifted her leg up. She bit her lip as she began to feel her black panties. Maya's jumper was off at this point as Riley tossed it to the floor right beside them, leaving the blonde in nothing but her matching lacy undergarments. Riley took off her jean jacket and tossed it as well. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head revealing her red bra. Smackle had two fingers in her tight fuck hole at this point, plunging herself rapidly. "Oh, fuck...fuck-fuck-fuh..." She moaned quietly, examining Riley's body from behind. She noticed the toned details down her back. Her smooth, tanned skin. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she lifted her legs higher, twitching from the pleasure. Riley sucked on Maya's lip again slowly. She moaned. "I wanna fucking eat your pussy." Riley moaned into Maya's ear, licking the inside before nibbling the lobe.**

 **Maya kept eye contact with her as she lowered down between her legs and placed her thighs on her shoulders. Riley kissed all the way up the inside of her thigh until she reached her panties. May shifted slightly, sliding them off and letting them drop below the couch. Riley smooched her vagina lips as the blonde closed her eyes. "Mmm..." She groaned as Riley's tongue explored her insides. She gripped Riley's hair and moved her head around, making her hit right where she needed to. "Fu-fu-fu-" Maya stuttered quietly. She yelped as she squirted into the brunette's mouth. Riley swallowed the liquid and cleaned the rest of her crotch of any more cum with her tongue. Riley sat up and began to unbutton her black skinny jeans. She rocked her hips, pulling them down and off followed by her, also, black underwear. Maya sighed. "Take your bra off, Riles." She muttered as Riley reached behind her back and unclipped it, letting it fall as well as her c-cup breasts. "Ohhh.." Maya moaned, taking them in her hands.**

 **"Your tits are so much bigger than mine." She whispered, smiling briefly while caressing them. Riley leaned down putting her face right next to Maya's. "And you got the caboose." She imitated Lucas again as Maya chuckled. Riley sat back up, smiling, and threw her right leg over Maya's left. She grinded her, now exposed, pussy against Maya's and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh shit." She blurted out, already feeling the pleasure. "Ooh. Keep going." Maya moaned as Riley picked up the pace, rocking back and forth and fucking Maya's pussy with her own. "Oh!" Maya moaned louder than ever. "Fuck yeah." Riley panted, working her hips. She held Maya's right thigh over her left shoulder. "Oh, fuck! Riley!" Maya moaned again. "Peaches..." Riley leaned back, fastening her pace again, now tossing her hips forward rapidly. Riley watched as time almost slowed and the red and blue neon lights from the room glowed against Maya's pale skin. Her body moving nearly hypnotically in the light as Riley made love to her partner. Maya stared at Riley in the same way. Watching the tan teen's figure move sexily in the red light that was trained on her as she clutched Maya's thigh carefully. Maya knew that she was the only one sober for all of this. She knew Riley wouldn't remember the feeling as vividly as she would, but she didn't care. She couldn't resist the intense pleasure of her soulmate loving her body with her own. "Ohhhhhhhh!" They both squealed in sync as Riley squirted all over Maya's lower body. She slowed down exponentially and licked her fingers, flicking Maya's clit around.**

 **"Hooooly fuuuuck..." Maya's neck arched up and her back twitched, hitting the cushion beneath her repeatedly as she spouted some more jizz all over her girlfriend's hand. Riley licked her fingers clean before lowering down to Maya's face. "I guess you could say we went somewhere and scissored." She whispered. "Oh-ho-ho, too soon." Maya panted, spent from her recent climax. She peeked behind Riley to see Smackle yelp and cum onto her own hand. "I think you gotta secret admirer." She nodded behind Riley. The brunette turned to see that the sleek haired teen finished on her own. "Come here, Smackle." Riley said, getting up from the couch. "Oh...Really?" She asked, shyly standing to her feet. "Yeah, you wanna sit on Maya's face?" Riley asked as Maya stood up. "Nope." The blonde said, throwing Riley down onto her back in her place. "I'm fucking you now." She stated, getting on her knees on the cushion and crossing her legs with the girl's. "Can I sit on YOUR face, Riley?" Smackle asked, standing by the couch and twirling her hair. "Yeah, come here." She motioned for her to come closer.**

 **She grabbed Isadora, pulling her onto the couch as the brainiac straddled her face. "Alright, time to take this off." Maya grunted, leaning forward and helping the girl pull the bottom of her sparkly dress over her head. Maya threw it down with the other clothes as all three were now completely nude. Smackle sat back, resting her thighs back on her calves as Riley positioned the teen's hips just above her lips. She took a long lap at her entrance as Smackle gasped quietly, looking down. "Take these off." Maya told her, grabbing her glasses and pulling them off slowly. Smackle batted her eyelashes, waiting for the blonde's reaction. "Wow, Smack, you look crazy different without those things." Maya said, leaning back and lifting Riley's left leg in front of her. "For better or for worse?" Smackle asked, half moaning from Riley going to town beneath her. "Oh, definitely for better." Maya moaned, laying on her side and rubbing Riley's pussy with her own. She licked her fingers and played with her own clit, grinding against her girlfriend's clean-shaven box over and over again.**

 **"Holy fuck, Riles." She yelped as Riley just laughed slightly with her jaw suctioned around Smackle's pelvis. "Oh boy." Smackle leaned against the back of the couch and bit the cushion, shrieking to herself as Riley swirled her tongue around her innards and even slipped in a finger to add to the sensation. "Riley!" She leaned her forehead on the wall, wincing in pleasure. Riley smacked her lips and panted. She was having the time of her life. She moved up from the girl's pussy to see her innocent asshole just awaiting her above her face. She plunged her cum-drenched ring finger into the tiny orpheus while spinning a trail of saliva around the rim with her tongue. Smackle's jaw dropped and her neck twitched downward. She locked eyes with Maya who was holding herself up on her side with her forearm scissoring Riley's groin. Maya opened her mouth, panting as she shook her hips around. Riley moaned into Smackle's asshole from her girlfriend's friction. "Oh, Riley!" Maya yelled before stopping completely.**

 **She jumped up and flipped to her knees before leaning down and going in on her pussy as if it were a five star meal. "Fu-hu-huck!" Riley cried between laps at Smackle's pink pucker. "I'm gonna cum!" Riley shouted. "I'm right with you." Maya sat up, rubbing her own clit over Riley's pussy. "Shit, me too!" Smackle joined in as the three all let out simultaneous moans. Riley and Maya both squirted onto each other's pussies as Smackle secreted all down Riley's chin. "Ohhhhhh..." Maya muttered, rubbing the rest out of herself rapidly. Smackle sat back, planting a seat beside Riley's head as the brunette sat up. The three sat, exhausted, catching their breaths. "That..." Smackle panted. "Was..." Riley looked at both of them. "Fuck." Maya said as the other two looked at her. Maya shrugged, shaking her head and breathing heavily. The three girls walked out of the room, fully clothed again, fixing themselves up as Smackle closed the door behind them. "Guys...I just wanna say thank you. This night was...spectacular. I really needed this." She explained.**

 **"Aw, no problem, Smackle, that's what us girls are here for." Riley told her. Smackle hugged Riley tightly and smiled. "I, for one, can't believe you two got drunk and I didn't." Maya added in, seeming jealous. "Maya-" Riley was going to say before they heard a voice shout. "Hey! That's them! Over there!" The girls turned to see the janitor and two bouncers pointing down the hall towards them and starting to run after them. "Run!" Riley yelled as the three teens made a break for it down the hall and out the back door of the club.**

 **So...What'd ya think? I know it's a bit of a long one. If you have any comments or criticism, please feel free to leave them in the R &R's. I do read them all. Or you can just PM me with any thoughts you may have or any requests as I take those into consideration as well. I love you all! Peace!**


End file.
